Por Enquanto e Para Sempre
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: TERMINADA! Fan fic RemusTonks que começa no início de HP e a Ordem da Fênix, quando Tonks entra para a Ordem..
1. O Encontro

N/A - Eu não me responsabilizo pelo que essa fic possa se tornar! É claro que só vou saber se estou escrevendo do jeito certo se vocês comentarem. Tenho um sério problema - sou muito difícil pra terminar uma fic e já tenho muitos outros projetos que não este. Portanto... Está nas mãos de vocês a resposta para a pergunta de se essa fic vai virar realmente alguma coisa ou não!

Capítulo Um - O Encontro

Remus estava se perguntando se ele era mesmo a pessoa certa para esse tipo de coisa. Entrevistar possíveis novatos na Ordem. Sentia que poderia ser muito mais útil no Largo Grimmauld, com Sirius, ou talvez no grupo de proteção a Harry. Era como mandar Snape tomar chá com gigantes. Ele não tinha nada a ver com aquele trabalho.

Chegou na Florean Fortescue e ocupou a mesa mais discreta que conseguiu, mesmo que a maioria fosse ao ar livre e bem no caminho de qualquer transeunte que passasse então pelo Beco Diagonal.

Aproveitou os minutos de repouso para tentar descansar. Tudo tinha sido tão cansativo aqueles dias. Reunir a antiga Ordem da Fênix. Pensar que Lord Voldemort estava de volta à ativa, ainda que por baixo do pano. Suas pestanas estavam pesadas, mal dormira noite passada. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, enquanto com a outra abria um exemplar do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa.

Estava cada vez mais grisalho. Pelo jeito, quando completasse quarenta e um anos, estaria com aparência de cento e um. Sirius já o chamava de velhote, como provocação, embora apenas raramente, pois fazia com que os dois se lembrassem de Tiago. Ele sempre dizia que Remus era preocupado demais com tudo à sua volta, e seria o primeiro a criar cabelos brancos. Estava certo. Como sempre. Mas não queria pensar naquilo.

Voltou-se para o jornal, correndo os olhos pelas páginas à busca dos nomes de Dumbledore ou de Harry. Quase todos os dias eles eram mencionados, embora nunca com muita educação. Lá estava, numa nota sobre um homem que dizia ter visto um grupo de elfos domésticos atacar uma família de trouxas, comodamente, em primeiro de abril Logo no fim, o comentário: "uma história digna de Harry Potter". Remus suspirou. Ainda bem que os jornais deviam ser imparciais. Imagine se não fosse assim.

Olhou o relógio. Ela estava atrasada. Já não estava com disposição... Respirou fundo, evocando calma, Da próxima vez ele poderia pedir a Emelina que fizesse isso por ele.

Reconheceu-a imediatamente, ao identificar um ponto roxo movendo-se rapidamente entre a multidão. Tinha ouvido falar sobre o gosto dela para cores, bem como seu dom de metamorfomaga, utilíssimo para a Ordem.

Ela também pareceu reconhecê-lo sem dificuldade. Talvez fosse a capa puída, talvez os cabelos grisalhos. Talvez até mesmo a aparência doentia. E isso porque ela nem fazia idéia do segredo dele.

A mulher chegou mais perto. Remus encarou os olhos negros que agora o fitavam.

-Remus Lupin? - ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, assentiu. Incrível como a pele dela era branca. Até pálida.

-Ninphadora Tonks?- foi sua resposta.

-Apenas Tonks, Sr. Lupin, por favor. - ela falou depressa, enquanto puxava a cadeira mais próxima dele e se sentava. - Puxa, me desculpe pelo atraso. Não minha culpa, verdade. O Ministério está num clima horrível nesses últimos dias. É como se estivessem competindo pra quem puxa mais o saco do velho Fudge.

-Eu imagino. - disse Remus, ligeiramente incomodado pelo "Sr. Lupin". Observou a mulher à sua frente por alguns instantes. Não queria ir direto ao assunto. - Muito bem, Tonks. Qual é o problema com seu nome de batismo?

-O quê, vai me dizer que você gosta dele...- retrucou ela jovialmente. - Não sei onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça ao me batizar assim. Acho mesmo que ela queria se vingar da minha avó, que a chamou de Andrômeda.

-Família interessante a sua - murmurou Remus. - Não me contaram essa parte de você.

Tonks sorriu alegremente e Remus se sentiu tentado a sorrir também, ainda que sem motivo. Em seguida ela estendeu a mão para o pequeno cardápio sobre a mesa, intocado por Remus.

-Ah, é? - disse. - E o que te disseram de mim? E aliás, _quem_?

-Calma, não tente apressar as coisas. - respondeu ele com um fraco sorriso. - Antes de te dizer essas coisas, preciso saber algo sobre você. Há quanto tempo é auror?

-Pouquíssimo tempo, acabei de passar pelo treinamento. É realmente tudo que eu imaginava na adolescência.

-E por que decidiu ser auror?

-Por que você quer saber isso? - ela rebateu, na defensiva.

-Curiosidade.

-Sei bem que curiosidade é! Por que afinal de contas você marcou esse encontro?

-Combinamos que eu faria as perguntas, não foi?- disse Remus gentilmente.

-Então por que não faz perguntas mais diretas?

-Muito bem. Quero saber se acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha voltado. - que olhos brilhantes aquela mulher tinha, Remus não pôde deixar de reparar.

-Ah, está falando da história de Dumbledore! Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas o velho não tem porque mentir. Se o garoto Potter estivesse mentindo, ele não teria apoiado cegamente tudo que ele diz.

-Quer dizer que acredita na volta de Você-Sabe-Quem? - Remus perguntou de novo.

-Sim, resumidamente é isso. Acredito.

-Muito bem. Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

-Vinte e seis. Faço vinte e sete em setembro.

Estavam no começo de julho. Não estava muito longe.

-Então você pode me dizer que apóia Dumbledore? - ele insistiu no assunto, observando enquanto chegava o sorvete que Tonks pedira durante a conversa.

-É, apóio. Agora não venha me dizer que é um dos capangas de Fudge, por favor. Significaria que estou desempregada.

Remus olhou-a de novo, com um meio sorriso, enquanto o sorvete começava a derreter na mão de Tonks e ela lutava para não lambuzar as mãos.

-E então? Estou no olho da rua? - ela perguntou, em meio à sua batalha interna.

-Ao contrário. - respondeu Remus finalmente. - Sou um enviado de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele ouviu falar que havia alguém entre os novos aurores que poderia perfeitamente se encaixar no perfil de alguém que viesse a trabalhar na Ordem da Fênix.

Tonks fez cara de interrogação, e Remus deu uma breve aula sobre o que era a Ordem e o que planejavam fazer. Falou que tinham vários membros infiltrados no Ministério, e até mesmo que ela poderia ser um deles, talvez.

-Afinal - completou ele. - Você não tentou mentir em nada do que disse.

Tonks franziu a testa.

-Como é?

-A maioria das perguntas que lhe fiz eu já sabia a resposta - respondeu Remus, com um sorriso meio que de desculpas.

- Queria saber se você iria dizer a verdade em tudo.

O sorvete finalmente dominado, Tonks permitiu-se apoiar o cotovelo na mesa e neste o queixo.

-Eu passei no teste, Sr. Lupin?

-Passou. E como prêmio - falou ele, sorrindo de novo. -, me chame de Remus.

Remus acabou pedindo um sorvete também, mais para acompanhar Tonks do que qualquer outra coisa. Afinal de contas, ela parecia bem longe de ganhar a batalha contra o seu. Estava coma mão direita toda lambuzada.

-Tem feito tanto calor nestes dias - ela comentou. - que nem consigo mais tomar um sorvete antes que derreta!

Remus apenas sorriu.

-Tonks - disse ele - Você está disposta a entrar para a Ordem da Fênix?

Ela o olhou de relance.

-Ora, com certeza, é claro que estou - ela gaguejou. - Mas o que eu tenho que fazer pra isso?

Um pedaço de casquinha caiu na mesa. Ela enfiou a mão nas vestes para pegar a varinha, mas grudou a mão no tecido. Sorrindo de leve, Remus sacou a sua e limpou a sujeira na maior facilidade.

-Puxa, muito obrigada - disse ela, pondo o último pedaço de sorvete na boca e tentando limpar as mãos num lenço de papel.- Ah, e desculpe, eu sou um pouco desastrada...

Remus pensou por um momento se "um pouco" era o termo para Tonks, mas antes que chegasse a alguma conclusão preferiu seguir as instruções de Dumbledore. Retomou o ar sério e profissional.

-Bem, então creio que vai querer visitar a sede da Ordem, conhecer outros membros.

-Por mim tudo bem - respondeu ela, alegremente. - Vamos indo! Ah, mas antes me diga: acha que tem algum problema se eu for com o cabelo roxo assim? Eles não são muito sérios nessa Ordem?

Remus quase riu.

-Parece que você não conhece bem Alvo Dumbledore - disse. - Ele ficará encantado com seu cabelo.

Tonks achou estranho ter que viajar por meios trouxas para chegar à sede da famigerada Ordem da Fênix, pois tomou com Remus um metrô e um táxi, o último parando por fim numa rua quase deserta. Ele pagou o táxi e virou-se de novo para ela, respirando fundo.

-Bem, chegamos.-falou ele, sorrindo divertidamente.

Tonks olhou em volta. Aquele homem só podia estar brincando com ela. Ou então era uma armadilha. Começou a escorregar a mão pra dentro das vestes, cuidadosamente.

-Como... - murmurou, subitamente desconfiada, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Remus notou a mudança na expressão dela e ficou sério de imediato.

-Oh, não se preocupe, não é uma armadilha. E se fosse - acrescentou. - teriam mandado outra pessoa. Um Oclumente, conhecido meu. Sou péssimo para esconder sentimentos.

Tonks não relaxou só por isso. Afinal, conhecera o tal Remus naquele mesmo dia. Quando ele mergulhou a mão nas vestes, ela já apontava a varinha para ele.

-Por Deus, mulher, baixe isso, estamos no meio da rua. - disse Remus, acuado, e exibindo o motivo de ter escondido a mão por breves instantes: um pedaço de pergaminho.

Ela não se intimidou; se ele soubesse o quão duro fora seu treinamento para auror, talvez entendesse o porquê dela demorar tanto para acreditar nele.

-O que é isso? - perguntou, apontando o papel com a varinha.

-Leia e veja - falou o outro, estendendo o pergaminho para ela.

Tonks pegou e Remus notou uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa. Ela mudava muito quando ficava desconfiada.

-O que significa...

Mas parou de falar, pois tinha avistado a porta da casa de Sirius.

Remus abriu a porta e entrou, fazendo sinal para que Tonks o seguisse. Ela parecia meio assombrada com a grandiosidade dos móveis - ou talvez sua cara de susto fosse apenas porque não conseguira pensar num jeito possível de acumular tanta poeira numa casa só.

Sirius pareceu ter escutado a porta abrir, pois entrou quase correndo no hall. Remus sorriu, compreensivo. Companhia humana era algo muito valioso para seu amigo.

-Ah, olá, Aluado! - exclamou ele, feliz. - Não achei que fosse aparecer por aqui hoje... Oh, puxa.

Tonks fora notada. Sirius olhou animado para ela, como se não visse viva alma há meses.

-Acho que você vai se lembrar de quando Dumbledore mencionou Ninphadora Tonks, Almofadinhas. - Remus disse, num sorriso fraco.

-Sim, sim, eu me lembro! - Sirius aproximou-se da mulher. - Seja bem vinda à Ordem da Fênix, Ninph...

-Tonks, por favor - interrompeu ela, tentando não demonstrar o quanto Sirius estava apertando sua mão.

-Ok, Tonks. - replicou ele, ainda sorridente e alegre como um cão que ganha um osso. -Acho que já ouviu falar de mim. Sou Sirius Black.

A mulher não pôde conter a surpresa.

-Sirius Black... Mesmo? O fugitivo...?

-Pois é, sou eu - disse o outro. - Bem, Aluado, acho que temos que mostrar o lugar para ela... Você não tem alergia a pó nem nada parecido, tem, Tonks?

-Ah, não... Eu acho. - ela respondeu, surpreendida pela alegria do outro.

-"timo. Vamos indo, então. Aluado, ande, venha conosco! Dei uma olhada no calendário hoje, e ainda é lua nova...

-SIRIUS! - Remus exclamou, acuado.

-O que foi? - Tonks perguntou, confusa.

-Nada. - cortou Sirius. - Vamos andando!

Remus observou Tonks atentamente enquanto Sirius corria na frente, abrindo e fechando portas, logo com Kreacher em seus calcanhares.

-Ele é um elfo bastante infeliz, não? - comentou ela.

-Ah, sim - Sirius respondeu depressa, sem tirar os olhos de Tonks. - É porque ele acha que sou um traidor da família, quando é a família que sempre foi contra tudo que se devia fazer.

Tonks ainda parecia confusa.

-Eu posso explicar mais tarde, com mais calma - continuou ele falando, lembrando a Remus como ele costumava seduzir as garotas de Hogwarts com aquele sorriso.

Remus olhou seu relógio.

-Não está na hora de Dumbledore chegar? - perguntou.

-Ele não vem mais - replicou Sirius, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha e gesticulando para que Remus e Tonks fizessem o mesmo. - Recebi uma coruja dele depois que você saiu, Aluado.

-Vocês têm uns codinomes e tanto por aqui - Tonks disse. - Aluado...?

-Ah, isso é porque...

-Não é nada. - interrompeu Remus. - Coisa de adolescência... Sirius e eu somos amigos desde os nossos tempos de Hogwarts.

-Oh, puxa - a mulher assoviou. - Isso sim que é amizade. Todos os meus amigos da escola sumiram.

-Pois nós não nos livramos de alguns dos nossos até hoje - Sirius respondeu, alegre. - Ei, Aluado, você poderia me fazer um favor?

-Fale, Sirius. - Remus disse, quase exasperado. -Poderia subir e alimentar o Bicuço para mim? Eu acho que já deveria ter feito isso há uns vinte minutos, mas... hã, bem...

-Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Remus levantou-se, pensando em como provavelmente Bicuço estava muito bem alimentado. Ele sabia que em muitas coisas seu amigo continuava um adolescente, mas ainda não lhe passara pela cabeça que fosse agir como o Almofadinhas de dezesseis anos quando se interessasse por uma mulher.

E ele tinha que assumir que o amigo estava mesmo usando de seu bom gosto. Tonks era muito bonita. Ou pelo menos a aparência que estava usando naquele dia era. Remus se perguntou por um momento como seria o rosto de Tonks sem que ela interferisse nele com seus dons.

Pensou também em como fora agradável falar com ela, ainda que sobre um assunto tão desgastante, na Florean Fortescue. Subiu as escadas pensando em quanto tempo fazia que não via uma mulher como aquela...

Depois lembrou-se de que eu amigo também parecia muito interessado nela. E quando se tratava de conquistar alguém, Sirius sempre levava a melhor sobre ele. Além do mais, Remus sempre se achou uma ameaça para qualquer um que chegasse perto demais dele. Um lobisomem não era boa companhia.

Jogou um pouco de carne para o hipogrifo e desceu lentamente, tentando dar mais tempo a Sirius. Afinal, qual era o problema em deixá-lo agir como antigamente, ainda que só por alguns minutos?

Chegou à cozinha e encontrou Tonks rindo alto e Sirius sentado ao lado dela, muito mais próximo do que antes. Deus, pensou Remus, qualquer um diria que ele tem quinze anos, a julgar pelo modo de agir.

-Ah, Remus, que bom que chegou. - Tonks falou depressa, controlando o riso. - Estava esperando que pudesse me acompanhar até a porta, já deu a minha hora.

Remus olhou para Sirius e viu que o amigo sorria; não viu problema nenhum então em acompanhar Tonks.

Ele abriu a porta e ela saiu, mas depois virou-se para ele de novo.

-Até agora, estou adorando tudo isso. - disse ela. - Obrigada por me trazer até aqui.

-Você vai deixar de adorar a Ordem quando chegarem as missões, fique tranqüila. - Remus a assegurou, sorrindo tristemente.

Tonks riu, e Remus lutou para manter os lábios unidos.

-Adorei conhecer você - disse ela, aproximando-se e beijando-o no rosto. - Diga a Dumbledore que estou esperando pelas missões dele.

Remus apertou a mão da mulher.

-Pode deixar. Eu direi.


	2. Simpatia

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**My **– Obrigada por revisar! Pode deixar, estou continuando, por enquanto (e não para sempre, espero) fique com este capítulo dois!! Thanks!

**Ameria Asakura Black** – Que bom que você gostou, brigada. Mas me deixa explicar: obviamente Dumbledore teria pesquisado o parentesco dela com Sirius antes, mas ele poderia ter achado desnecessário dizer isto a Remus – vamos nos lembrar que ele é como Gandalf, de SdA; fala menos do que sabe, e somente o essencial para o transcorrer dos fatos... Claro que depois eles acabariam descobrindo esse parentesco, mas não era algo tão essencial quanto o fato de Tonks ser metamorfomaga ou auror, infiltrada no Ministério...

**Sf-chan** – Que bom que você gostou do começo também! Aqui está a continuação, e desculpas por demorar tanto, estive com outros projetos nas últimas semanas...

Agradeço os reviews das senhoritas e agradeço a quem leu e está por ler... Espero que gostem deste capítulo!

**_Capítulo Dois – Simpatia_**

Tonks acabou descobrindo que a Ordem da Fênix era tudo que ela esperara, e ainda mais um pouco, porque além de serem um grupo de pessoas defendendo uma única causa, também todos ali estavam unidos por laços de amizade e confiança. Por isso, Tonks passou a ficar quase o tempo todo no Largo Grimmauld.

E talvez por isso ela tenha descoberto em uma de suas longas conversas com Sirius que eles eram primos. Sabia que a família de sua mãe Andrômeda a repudiava, mas nunca chegara a saber que o nome de solteira dela era Black. Claro, apenas porque Andrômeda se casara com Ted Tonks, um trouxa, toda a família que ela construiu então foi afastada. E agora que os Black mais velhos já estavam todos mortos, Sirius insistiu para que Tonks fosse morar na mansão que, por direito, a pertencia.

Tonks ficou muito satisfeita de saber de sua "herança", mas achou que, ao menos por enquanto, o melhor seria continuar em seu pequeno apartamento. Talvez, um dia...

As missões da Ordem demoraram a chegar. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo na cozinha da Mansão Black, às vezes brigando com Kreacher, às vezes rindo com Sirius, às vezes ajudando na limpeza.

Quando a família Weasley se "mudou" para o casarão, Tonks chegou mesmo a passar algumas noites ali. Ficou amiga de Gina e também de Hermione Granger, que chegou logo depois. As três ficavam noites inteiras rindo em frente à lareira.

Então, finalmente, sua primeira missão na Ordem chegou: buscar Harry Potter na casa dos tios. Até ali, apenas passara para Dumbledore o que andavam fazendo no Ministério, juntamente com Quim Shacklebolt. Gina e Hermione já haviam lhe falado sobre Harry.

Como acabou descobrindo, o garoto era mesmo do jeito como imaginara, ainda que parecesse bem frustrado por ter sido deixado incomunicável na casa dos trouxas.

Uma vez instalado na sede da Ordem, Harry subiu e Tonks pôde ouvir alguns gritos.

-Puxa – comentou ela. – o garoto parece mesmo revoltado.

-Ele passou muito tempo se controlando – murmurou Remus, encostado na parede. – Os tios dele são realmente difíceis.

-Ele está liberando seu lado Tiago. – Sirius sorriu. – Um ótimo amigo, mas fica mesmo bravo quando fica longe da ação.

-Bem, o garoto está entregue. – Tonks falou, suspirando. – Estou com o rosto congelado. Acho que vou pra casa.

-Vai aparatar? – Sirius perguntou.

-Nãããããão. – ela disse. – São só alguns quarteirões, vou andando mesmo...

-Companhia? – ofereceu Remus, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo.

-Ah, obrigada, por favor. – disse ela, sorrindo alegremente. – Se não for incômodo...

Remus se levantou; quando olhou na direção de Sirius, teve a nítida impressão de que o amigo piscava para ele.

Remus e Tonks começaram a caminhar na calçada. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de como conseguira sentir frio nas alturas, pois ali na rua fazia uma noite quente, felizmente sem lua, e poucas pessoas passavam por ali. Por não ser um lugar muito movimentado, não era de se estranhar que todas as janelas estivessem fechadas e os carros dentro das respectivas garagens.

Remus andava desconfortável, sem saber o porquê. Os braços pareciam sobrar e ele não sabia o que fazer com eles. Suas pernas pareciam desajeitadas, como se estivesse tentando caminhar numa corda bamba. Pensou por um momento se já não teria sentido isso antes, e se sim, por que seria.

Tonks sabia que estava quente, mas de uma hora pra outra sentiu seus braços se arrepiando de frio. Juntou os braços e esfregou-os, pensando afobada em começar algum assunto.

-Então. – murmurou, olhando de relance para o céu. – O Harry é sempre nervosinho daquele jeito?

-Bem, quando eu o conheci ele agia mais do que berrava. – respondeu Remus, sorrindo suavemente. – Mas como eu não estive com ele nos últimos meses, é provável que ele tenha se tornado um pouco mais... revoltado.

-Como todo adolescente – sorriu ela. – Remus, eu... queria perguntar algo.

Remus prendeu a respiração.

-Diga, Tonks.

-Você não sabe por que Dumbledore me deixou de molho todo esse tempo? Digo... Eu sou uma auror de verdade, seria de se esperar que ele me mandasse fazer mais coisas.

-Ah... – Remus voltou a respirar, parecendo desapontado. – Não deve se preocupar com isso. Dumbledore sempre teve boas razões pra tudo que fez, e raramente foi pelas coisas que pensamos. Eu mesmo me lembro no máximo de duas ou três vezes que tenha acertado, e faz muito tempo que trabalho com ele.

-Eu sei. – Tonks murmurou, virando uma esquina.- Mas eu não entendo... Bem, sempre achei o velho maluco, desde quando eu estava em Hogwarts.

Remus meramente sorriu.

-Está se divertindo na Ordem, então?

-Até agora foi muito maneiro – Tonks voltou a seu normal tom alegre. – Gente entrando e saindo e agentes secretos e espiões e toda essa coisa... Torna até divertido se trabalhar no Ministério, só pra contar tudo depois.

O outro continuou sorrindo. Às vezes ele sentia falta de ver a ameaça de Voldemort com aquele espírito de aventura, que Tiago gostava tanto de usar. Remus suspirou, de repente perdido em pensamentos.

-Remus? – ela o observava, curiosa. – Aconteceu alguma...?

-Nada. – ele retrucou, áspero. Nos últimos anos, com a volta da Ordem, ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar de seu surgimento, quando ainda todos os Marotos estavam juntos, quando Lílian estava viva e ele era tão despreocupado.

-Não seja ridículo, cara – Tonks insistiu com um floreio. – Eu posso ser desastrada, distraída e doida, mas não sou idiota! Por que não quer me falar o que você tem?

Remus sentiu-se mais desconfortável ainda. Sabia que, se falasse, Tonks não entenderia.

-Esqueça, Tonks. Só lembranças de um velho. – esquivou-se, forçando um sorriso.

-Ora, que bobagem, você de velho não tem nada! – exclamou ela, indignada. – Se você é velho já passei da meia idade! Está bastante jovem, de verdade – concluiu, sorrindo.

Estavam quase chegando. Remus continuava em silêncio e Tonks o estava observando, inquieta.

-Ah, por favor, não fique calado desse jeito que eu fico nervosa. – deixou escapar. – Pode dizer o que está pensando...

Remus hesitou, sinceramente. Mas não queria pesar a alegria dela com suas incertezas. Ele era um homem adulto e capaz de enfrentar seu passado. Muita gente já sabia de seu segredo, mais do que seria ideal.

-Chegamos, Tonks.

Estavam diante de um sobrado escuro, de janelas fechadas. Ela olhou para a porta e de volta para Remus.

-Bem, eu não sei quais são os seus problemas – murmurou, inesperadamente séria. – Mas sinta-se à vontade pra me falar deles...

Aproximou-se e beijou-o no rosto rapidamente.

Remus voltou ao Largo Grimmauld com o peso sobre seus ombros muito mais leve.

Tonks, por sua vez, passou horas pensando no assunto. Tomou um banho fervendo, jantou e caiu na cama. Sabia que Remus parecia ter alguma espécie de segredo, que tinha receio de revelar a ela. A mulher gastou horas pensando no que poderia ser, afinal de contas, a coisa que tanto o inquietava ao falar de si mesmo e de seu passado.

Os dias continuaram se passando, e ela saía sempre à beira da histeria de seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia. Certa vez a Ordem teve uma missão importantíssima para cumprir bem no seu horário de trabalho, e Dumbledore a pediu com aquele cuidado e respeito característicos dele que ficasse de olho em Fudge e evitasse que ele pudesse sequer pensar em investigar mais sobre os sinais estranhos vindos das montanhas onde os gigantes moravam. Tonks fora informada de que Hagrid e Madame Maxime estavam lá, tentando obter o apoio deles contra Voldemort.

Certo fim de tarde, quando saía de seu escritório, chegou até o elevador; quando a porta se abriu e ela fez menção de entrar, reconheceu ali parado ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, olhando-a com algo próximo ao asco. Tonks se sentiu subitamente nervosa e tropeçou grosseiramente ao entrar, derrubando um caderno de anotações e um tinteiro, que não se quebrou. Ali no meio estavam alguns dos relatórios para a Ordem, que ela dissera ser trabalho para terminar em casa.

Sempre dou um jeito de piorar as coisas, pensou ela, abaixando-se para reaver suas coisas, com um olhar de relance para Malfoy. Sentiu-se pior ainda, vendo o escárnio escancarado em sua expressão. Olhou para o tinteiro, ligeiramente aliviada, e ergueu-se.

-Feitiço Antiquebra – murmurou ela para Malfoy, indicando o frasco. – Finalmente tive a idéia, acho que já quebrei uns seis deste.

-Típico. – foi o único comentário de Malfoy, em sua costumeira voz arrastada, que em seguida voltou ao silêncio.

_Bem_, pensou Tonks, _agora já comecei uma conversa. Tarde demais para calar a boca, sua auror estúpida._

-Típico? – repetiu, fazendo de desentendida e desejando por tudo no mundo que chegassem logo ao térreo. – Como assim?

-De fato, acho que sempre estive certo pensando que vocês são inferiores a nós... A cada dia que passa fico mais certo disto.

Tonks sentiu um impulso de raiva trancar seus punhos. Insistir no assunto seria pior para ela. Afinal, já ouvira falar sobre a fama de Malfoy em desvendar intenções por trás de ações.

-Ah, tanto faz o que quer dizer – tentou dizer alegremente, mas sua voz soou falsa até mesmo para ela. – E Narcisa, como está?

-Bem melhor que você, creio eu. – Malfoy respondeu, sem se preocupar com alguma educação que poderia ter aprendido um dia. – Mas já chega de sua conversa idiota. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

Sem se despedir, Tonks viu o elevador parando no andar que comportava o escritório de Fudge e Malfoy sair, com seu habitual ar de superioridade. Quando a porta se fechou, ela respirou fundo e afrouxou os pulsos, observando os pequenos memorandos voando acima dela.

A um andar antes de térreo, Quim Shacklebolt juntou-se a ela.

-O que há, Tonks? – perguntou ele, sua voz retumbante ecoando mesmo naquele pequeno retângulo de elevador.

-Lucius Malfoy. – ela resmungou. - Em outra de suas visitinhas ao Ministro. – pegou o tinteiro, que estava quase escorregando para o chão de novo.

-O que acha que ele queria desta vez?

-A curto prazo? Queria me lembrar de como eu sou uma bastarda na família dele. Como se eu tivesse pedido para ser parente de alguém asqueroso como ele, ainda que apenas por parte de casamento.

Quim sorriu, compreensivo.

-Relaxe, Tonks. O dia aqui já terminou. Vamos agora descansar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça.

-Sei bem como vamos esfriar a cabeça! – ela exclamou, um pouco mais alto do que deveria. – Indo para a aquela...

-Shhh, Tonks. – advertiu Quim gravemente. – Olhe veja, aqui estamos. Vamos embora antes que nos peçam hora extra. E sem pagamento, de acordo com os novos costumes daqui.


	3. Quase em Flagrante

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

Capítulo Três – Quase em Flagrante

Seguiram-se os dias no Largo Grimmauld. Como Quim lhe dissera, o estresse do Ministério sempre podia ser aliviado na Ordem da Fênix. Era bem verdade que muitas vezes passava o dia todo limpando a velha mansão, sendo insultada por quadros e elfos domésticos, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sair dali uma vez que entrava. Bem diferente do que acontecia em seu expediente como auror.

Sirius já lhe dissera que ela não devia conhecer mais da metade de todos que compunham a Ordem da Fênix, mas ela não chegara a levar tão a sério. Andava um pouco aborrecida com Dumbledore, ainda por temer que ele achasse que ela era desqualificada para alguma missão mais perigosa. Não se atrevia a dizer isso a ele, mas mesmo que resolvesse fazê-lo, Tonks não estava certa se encontraria alguma oportunidade. O diretor de Hogwarts passava rapidamente pela Mansão Black, e apenas conversava com Sirius e Remus. Às vezes Minerva McGonagall também vinha; Tonks se lembrava de ter tido aula com ele em seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Alguém que muito a surpreendera ao aparecer em pessoa no Largo Grimmauld foi o prof. Severus Snape, com quem tivera aula também. Não esperara que ele fosse se associar a Dumbledore contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Sinceramente, sempre esteve quase certa de que ele era um Comensal da Morte. Poucos dias depois de entrar na Ordem, quando viu-o pela primeira vez, não resistiu a comentar o assunto com Remus, Sirius e Héstia.

-Você não sabe? – Sirius replicou, intrigado, frente ao comentário da prima. – Ele foi mesmo um Comensal. Nos tempos em que Você-Sabe-Quem ainda não havia pegado o Tiago e a Lílian.

Tonks abriu bem os olhos (naquela ocasião cinzentos), surpresa.

-Mas como... Então, o que ele... Por que Dumbledore o aceitou na Ordem?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que todos nós – respondeu Héstia. – Ele confia em Snape.

-Então a única pergunta que resta é _por que_ alguém confiaria no Ranhoso. – sibilou Sirius, venenoso.

-Isso ninguém sabe – acrescentou Remus, em resposta ao olhar confuso de Tonks. – eu já disse a vocês, Dumbledore raramente expõe todas as razões do que faz.

Bem, aquilo não satisfazia muito a curiosidade da metamorfomaga; tampouco a impulsionava a também confiar no mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Ele também nunca parecera considerá-la mais do que um tapete, seja quando seja aluna, seja agora que ambos estavam na Ordem. Ela, honestamente, pouco se importava.

Enquanto caminhava até a mansão, seu pensamento se fixou em pequenas imagens congeladas daquele dia em que falaram sobre Snape. Nada relacionado com o arrogante professor, e sim com o modo como Remus parecia preocupado.

Tonks passou algum tempo imaginando o que poderia ser. Os relatórios da maioria dos integrantes da Ordem eram animadores. O humor de Harry melhorara consideravelmente, apesar da audiência disciplinar a caminho. Seria a audiência o que preocupava Remus? Dificilmente, pensou ela. Se o garoto fosse expulso de Hogwarts, estaria até mais protegido na Mansão Black. E ela percebera como Sirius no fundo adoraria que o afilhado fosse condenado; Tonks até o compreendia. Devia ser horrível passar dias a fio fechado entre aquelas paredes, apenas com um elfo doméstico bem mal humorado como companhia.

Supondo que Harry não fosse a preocupação de Remus, que mais seria? Ela percebera como o homem pouco partira em missões; tinha a sensação de que ele era uma espécie de líder da Ordem, em se tratando dos que não entravam em Hogwarts. Nas reuniões, ele era o primeiro a ser procurado por quem chegava de suas missões.

Chegou ao Largo Grimmauld e Molly Weasley a recebeu carinhosamente, apesar de Tonks ter percebido como ela se apressava para tirar qualquer coisa do caminho onde Tonks pudesse tropeçar. A Sra. Weasley não tinha culpa; apenas estava sendo realista, e evitava acordar novamente o quadro da Sra. Black.

-Quais as novidades, Molly? – perguntou ela, tropeçando num tapete e disfarçando imediatamente.

-Oh, querida, creio que nada muito especial – respondeu a mulher, sendo seguida por Tonks até a sala de estar. – A reunião de ontem foi bastante completa, não acha?

Tonks achou melhor não comentar nada sobre as reuniões da Ordem em plena sala de estar; tivera a impressão de ter visto alguma cabeça ruiva espiando por trás da porta, apesar de não saber dizer o nome de seu dono.

-Hum-hum. – murmurou em resposta. – E os outros? Remus, Sirius...

-Bem, Sirius está com o Bicuço lá em cima... Mesmo agora acho que ele não perdeu o costume de conversar com aquele hipogrifo. Remus eu já não sei; saiu logo cedo, parecia um pouco apressado.

A Sra. Weasley se sentou e apontou a varinha para um tricô jogado sobre a lareira, que começou a se fazer sozinho.

-Oh, querida – disse ela, lembrando-se de alguma coisa. – poderia me fazer um favor? Vá até a cozinha e pegue uma caixa de novelos de lã, estão bem no alto do armário. Coloquei lá para que Kreacher não possa pegá-los; na realidade eu e Héstia encontramos a lã no quarto da mãe de Sirius. Acho que compreende.

Tonks assentiu e tomou o caminho da cozinha, esforçando-se para não tropeçar em nada. Em compensação, acabou derrubando um vaso antigo. O barulho assustou-a e ela ficou morrendo de vergonha por um tempo, olhando em volta, até se lembrar finalmente de usar um feitiço para consertar a peça. Só então chegou à cozinha.

Esticou o braço, ficou na ponta dos pés mas não conseguia alcançar o topo do armário; olhou para o lado e pegou um banquinho, subiu em cima e ainda não alcançava. Se fosse uns dois centímetros mais alta...

-Apenas trouxas precisam de malabarismos para pegar alguma coisa. – ela ouviu uma voz fria e desdenhosa do batente da porta, que a assustou.

Tonks caiu do banquinho e se apoiou na mesa, e Snape não se mexeu.

-Por Merlin! Não me assuste assim!

Snape não se incomodou e passou reto pela cozinha, indo parar nos cômodos seguintes. Tonks esperou que ele saísse para sacar a varinha e convocar a caixa. Mas esta voou com tanta força na sua direção, que a mulher foi pega de surpresa e derrubou cerca de quatro novelos no chão.

Abaixou-se para pegá-los, quando Snape voltou.

-Onde está Lupin?

Tonks ergueu-se com um novelo vermelho na mão, o rosto da mesma cor da lã.

-Molly não disse?

Ele parecia irritado com ela. Como se Tonks fosse alguma espécie de retardada.

-Não. – a voz sarcástica.

-Bem, ele saiu cedinho. – Tonks disse, dando as costas para ele. – Agora, se tivesse um pouco de educação, poderia ter perguntado a ela e evitado todo esse passeio pela casa.

A crítica não foi capaz de irritá-lo mais.

-Suponho que o modo como me comporto não tenha grandes interesses para você, Srta. Tonks.

Ela virou os olhos sem que ele percebesse. Afinal de contas, ele não era mais seu professor. Não tinha que falar com ele como se o temesse.

Força do hábito.

-Continua o mesmo arrogante, Prof. Snape – ela disse, tropeçando no nome e querendo chamá-lo pelo apelido que Sirius costumava usar. – Será que não pode ser educado com ninguém?

-Isso não é da sua conta. – foi tudo que ele respondeu. – Avise a Lupin que tenho um relatório a entregar para ele.

E saiu.

- "Avise a Lupin" – Tonks murmurou consigo mesma, erguendo finalmente a caixa. – Como se ele mandasse em mim. Não sei como Dumbledore o suporta...

Pela terceira vez aquela semana, Tonks tropeçou na escada e a mãe de Sirius recomeçou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

-Ralé imunda! Sangues ruins filhos da imundície que sujam a casa de meus antepassados! – e olhando para Tonks, alucinada. – VOCÊÊÊÊ! Bastarda inferior escória da raça humana! Tenho vergonha que tenha o meu sangue misturado nessa lama toda!!

-Ah, que droga... – Tonks xingou baixinho, puxando as cortinas com as mãos enquanto a mulher na pintura quase arrebentava seus tímpanos.

-Vejam o que fizeram com a linda casa onde vivi... Suja e habitada por mestiços e seres inferiores!!

-Mas que coisa, qual será o problema dos mestiços? – Tonks gritou, descontrolada, puxando sem êxito as cortinas.

Foi quando Sirius chegou, presenciando a cena toda. Sacou a varinha e puxou as cortinas numa tranqüilidade que Tonks ficou envergonhada. Por que não pensara naquilo?

-Porcaria – reclamou ela para o primo. – Sempre me esqueço...

-Deixa pra lá – disse Sirius rindo. – Ei Tonks, posso perguntar uma coi... Esquece.

Ela se virou para procurar o que o interrompera e viu Hermione e Gina descendo as escadas. Disfarçou com um sorriso.

-Se estão indo procurar alguma coisa pra comer – adiantou ela. – Acho que não tem nada pronto lá. Posso ir com vocês, se quiserem – acrescentou, seu tom repentinamente mais alegre.

Elas assentiram e Tonks foi com elas, sem que Sirius fizesse alguma objeção.

-Então – disse ela, tentando começar algum assunto depois de quase derrubar um armário antigo pelo caminho. – O Harry está muito preocupado com a audiência disciplinar dele?

-Bem, digamos que talvez ele fique, assim que acabar de vingar de nós – respondeu Hermione, com ironia. – Ele ainda está muito chateado com Rony e eu por não termos dito nada a ele.

-Mas vocês não me disseram que Dumbledore os proibiu...?

-Sim, nós também dissemos isso a ele – continuou Hermione, enquanto Tonks começava a revirar nos armarinhos algo para elas. – Mas não adiantou muita coisa. Sabe como é, aqueles Dursley são uns monstros, eu até entendo que ele esteja tão furioso de ninguém tê-lo avisado de nada.

-Você entende mesmo, Mione – disse Gina, virando os olhos. – Mas o Rony já está começando a ficar tão rabugento quanto Harry.

-Mas sabem, eu ouço falar muitas coisas dele – disse Tonks, incerta, tentando fazer alguns lanches com acenos de varinha. - E pelo que sei ele é mesmo um garoto formidável...

-Sim, ele é mesmo – apressou-se Hermione a concordar. – Mas acho que dessa vez foi demais pra ele, entende... Acho que ele pensa que não estamos nem aí pro que ele já fez até hoje e por isso fica nos lembrando o tempo todo.

Continuaram falando sobre Harry e sobre o que poderia acontecer na audiência pela qual teria que passar enquanto comiam os lanches que Tonks conseguiu preparar – depois, claro, de derrubar algumas gavetas e seus conteúdos inteiros no chão - , Gina percebeu um pedaço de papel no bolso frontal das vestes de Tonks.

-Ah, está falando disto? – disse ela, segurando o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. – Relatórios que tenho que entregar a Remus... Alguns são de Quim e outros meus, de nossas... missões. Acho que não posso falar mais do que isso.

As duas baixaram a cabeça, perdendo a esperança de que Tonks deixasse escapar alguma informação sobre a Ordem.

-Mas Molly me disse ontem que talvez ele não aparecesse hoje... Disse que ele andou doente, outra vez. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir carregar estes papéis sem transfigurá-los, queimá-los ou pulverizá-los por acidente, então seria mesmo bom que ele viesse. É sempre ele que passa essas coisas a Dumbledore quando ele não pode vir para as reuniões.

-Hã... Doente? – Gina disse, trocando olhares hesitantes com Hermione.

-É, foi o que me disseram – replicou a metamorfomaga, inocentemente. – Por quê?

-Bem, é estranho que ainda não tenham te contado – murmurou Hermione cautelosamente. – Mas acho que vai ficar sabendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Tonks ia perguntar de uma vez o que ela estava insinuando, quando passos adentraram à cozinha com rapidez.

-Olá garotas – cumprimentou o próprio Remus em pessoa, tirando a capa e jogando-a sobre o encosto de uma cadeira.

Tonks teve a impressão de que as duas tomaram um susto enorme, mas resolveu não perguntar nada mais.

-Olá Remus – disse ela. – Molly me disse que você esteve mal...

Foi a vez dele parecer hesitar antes de responder, olhando com cautela nos olhos dela.

-Ah, sim, é verdade – disse ele. – Receio que ela tenha exagerado, foi só uma pequena indisposição... Mas preciso falar com você – ele se apressou a acrescentar – sobre a Ordem.

-Claro – balbuciou ela, com um olhar de relance para Gina e Hermione.

-Diga – ela falou quando viu-se a sós com ele, no andar de cima.

Remus tomou fôlego para falar e ela teve a impressão de que ele não queria dizer nada sobre a Ordem. Encarou-o antes de pensar melhor no que estava fazendo. Por Deus, de onde saíra aquele pensamento? Subitamente se sentiu mais desajeitada que o normal, se é que isso era possível.

-Bem... – ele murmurou, passando a mão pela nuca. – Não sei se Dumbledore está certo em fazer isso, mas... Ele designou uma nova missão pra você.

-Por que ele estaria errado ao fazer isso? – Tonks retrucou, tentando não se ofender. – Que eu me lembre, tenho algumas habilidades úteis para a nossa causa.

-Por favor, não se ofenda – Remus de apressou a consertar, parecendo consternado. – É que se trata de fazer com que você se infiltre na Travessa do Tranco. Terá que se entrosar rapidamente com alguns Comensais. Ouvi alguns rumores com Snape sobre alguma festinha.

-E por que toda essa preocupação? – ela não estava entendendo muito bem. – O que pode haver de tão perigoso nisso?

Remus desviou os olhos dela, mudando a perna de apoio.

-Perdoe-me, Tonks – disse, por fim. – Eu andei pensando algumas besteiras. Claro que você saberá cumprir isso facilmente. Pode ir amanhã de manhã?

-Se quisesse eu iria agora mesmo – replicou ela, forçando um sorriso, mas ainda querendo entender o que se passava pela mente de Remus.

* * *

N/A – Me desculpem pelo pouco romance... Prometo que logo logo o clima vai esquentar...cara maliciosa


	4. Na Travessa do Tranco

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**N/A:**

_Sarah-Lupin-Black:_ Obrigada, eu já mudei isso no meu perfil... Mas tenho que pedir desculpas para quem acabou registrando por culpa minha! É que eu demorei séculos pra achar onde eu habilitava reviews não assinadas! Sorry!

_Mki - _cara culpada tenho que pedir desculpar por esse capítulo não ter acabado tão romântico, mas eu queria atualizar esse fim de semana... Mas PROMETO mesmo que no próximo terá bastantão de romance!! Thanks!

_Amanda_ – Olá xará! Brigada por revisar, e logo logo as coisas vão esquentar... Enquanto você espera, leve em conta que quando demora muit é porque quando começa a coisa não pára mais!

OBRIGADA, e continuem revisando! Aí vai o novo capítulo!!

**Capítulo Quatro – Na Travessa do Tranco**

Tonks acordou cedo e ficou brincando por alguns minutos em frente ao espelho. Seria interessante de disfarçar de bruxa das trevas.

Com um floreio, seu cabelo ficou preto, longo e liso.

Tradicional demais. Ou não?

Encurtou o comprimento até pouco abaixo dos ombros; daquele modo parecia melhor. Com um cabelo daqueles poderiam pensar que ela gastava muito tempo cuidando de si mesma para honrar as reuniões dos Comensais. No momento seguinte, Tonks parou, sorrindo. Provavelmente os outros Comensais nem ligariam para como estava o seu cabelo!

Através do Flu foi para o Beco Diagonal. Não quis arriscar aparatar, afinal do jeito que era desastrada provavelmente acabaria parando em cima de uma estante da Floreios e Borrões. Estava com uma enorme capa preta, à lá Comensal da Morte, os olhos negros e o rosto bem fino. Duvidava que sua mãe tivesse alguma chance de reconhecê-la.

Teve a prova disso ao passar pelo Caldeirão Furado, como combinado, onde deveria encontrar também de que ela deveria dar um grosseiro encontrão nele para que a reconhecesse. Obviamente eles não poderiam conversar, não se Tonks não quisesse que desconfiassem dela.

Entrou no bar, encostou no balcão bem ao lado de Remus, mas nem olhou para ele. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, apenas para dizer que pegara alguma coisa. Enquanto bebia, olhou de esguelha para Remus. Ele também usava muitas roupas, embora estivesse mais preocupado em esconder o rosto. Não olhava para ela, e sim para a porta, por onde acabara de passar um velho trêmulo de vestes rotas e antigas. Tonks franziu a testa. Ele não imaginaria que era ela? Podia estar completamente diferente, mas ao ver uma mulher sozinha, vestida toda de preto, ele não deveria pensar que ali estava sua colega disfarçada?

Tonks virou o último gole e bateu o copo no balcão, jogou o dinheiro sem uma palavra a quem a servira e se levantou. Virou-se para a porta e deu um memorável encontrão em Remus, que quase caiu da cadeira onde estava. Tonks ficou envergonhada porque _aquele _choque não fora proposital, e resistiu ao impulso de olhar para trás e pedir desculpas.

Atravessando o Beco Diagonal pelos lados mais sombrios e menos freqüentados, ela viu alguns conhecidos, colegas do Ministério, e outros da Ordem da Fênix. Emelina e Héstia estavam na escadaria do Gringotes, e por um momento Tonks se perguntou o que elas estariam fazendo ali.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Tonks procurou se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Pelo que sabia, a Travessa do Tranco não estava muito longe. Fazia algum tempo que não passava por lá, mas era só ir pelos caminhos mais tortuosos, que geralmente a deixavam mais amedrontada quando era criança.

Minutos depois, virou uma esquina e se viu numa ruela sombria, com bruxos encapuzados passando por ali e por aqui. Tonks respirou fundo e tentou assumir a posição mais confiante do mundo, como se soubesse exatamente onde estava se metendo, como se fosse parte. Virando os olhos discretamente, lembrou-se que não devia ser tão difícil, com tantos bruxos das trevas como antepassados.

Frustrada, começou a caminhar. Como reconheceria algum Comensal da Morte ali, se todos andavam com os rostos ocultos? Depois de cobrir o seu próprio, Tonks fingiu observar uma vitrine enquanto examinava quem estava lá dentro.

_Muito bem, parece que as coisas estão melhorando. Ou piorando pra mim. Depende do ponto de vista._

Ali dentro, ela reconheceu dois homens que já vira negociando com Mundungo Fletcher. Tentou ver o que exatamente eles estavam tentando comprar (ou roubar, sendo parceiros de Mundungo nos negócios), mas apenas divisou algumas linhas grossas como lã penduradas em uma cabeça masculina de madeira escura.

_Pra quê diabos serviria aquilo? Vodu?_

-Vitrine interessante, não? – provocou uma voz seca a seu lado. Tonks congelou. Olhou o reflexo na vitrine e divisou um nariz torto saindo de outro capuz. Nunca imaginou ficar aliviada de reconhecer Snape.

-Muito – replicou, tentando devolver com a mesma ironia, mas tentando raciocinar.

Se estava ali, era porque Snape não devia estar. Quem garantia que não era algum outro Comensal disfarçado dele? Tonks esforçou-se para manter o rosto inexpressivo e não se entregar.

Foi quando ele pigarreou e ela escondeu mais o rosto.

-Por que não tenta ficar menos a vontade ainda? – ele provocou de novo.

_Se é um impostor, está fingindo muito bem._

-Posso saber porque está falando comigo? – ela inquiriu, virando-se e continuando a fingir que não o conhecia.

-Assim está melhor – disse ele em seguida, virando as costas e sussurrando depois. – Tente a Borgin e Burkes.

_Maldição, é mesmo Snape_, ela pensou. _E o desgraçado não devia estar aqui em hipótese alguma. Dumbledore vai saber disso._

Mas, apesar de tudo, ele a dera uma pista sobre onde procurar alguém decente para seguir. Tonks olhou em volta, ergueu a cabeça e caminhou rapidamente.

Parou logo depois diante da loja, sem saber se devia entrar. Mas lá dentro encontrou quem estava procurando. Jonathan Nott, um homem curvado, de cabelos ralos e rosto assustadiço. Sim, a Ordem tinha informações sobre ele não possuir grande força de espírito. Talvez Tonks conseguisse arrancar algo dele.

Entrou na loja, sentindo os nervos a flor da pele. Nott virou-se depressa e olhou-a, parecendo mesmo um pouco assustado. Tonks desviou o olhar e aproximou-se de uma das prateleiras, fingindo um olhar compenetrado e prfundo interesse. Foi quando chegou um homem dos fundos da loja. Borgin, que vinha com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto falar com Nott.

Muito devagar, Tonks caminhou entre as estantes, tentando escutar a conversa. Eles estavam falando tão baixo que ela chegou a se perguntar se haveria algum feitiço para tornar as conversas impossíveis de se ouvir por terceiros.

Finalmente, ela ouviu algumas palavras soltas.

-Duvido que... absolvido... capaz de fazer milagres...

Tonks pensou saudosa nas Orelhas Extensíveis criadas pelos gêmeos Weasley.

-Lucius tem seus modos de... – Tonks deu um passo para o lado. – arrumar a situação...

-Oh, espere, Nott, acho que devemos falar depois. Olhe ali – disse, apontando para Tonks.

_Maravilha, _pensou ela. _Eles me notaram. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas não tem outro jeito._

Virou-se abertamente para os dois, fixando os olhos, então azuis, neles.

-Estou vendo que terei que abrir o jogo para saber de alguma coisa. – falou.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Borgin, na defensiva.

-Eu sou Madeline Shaw – Tonks replicou, usando o primeiro nome que veio à sua cabeça. – Estava procurando você, Nott, seu imprestável. Até parece que se esqueceu de que foi designado para uma missão comigo.

-Eu? – estranhou Nott, muito surpreso. – Eu nunca vi você antes! Como poderia...

-Poderia desde que não seja você quem designa as missões. Ou é? Que eu me lembre não. Somente obedeço ao Lord. E é claro que me conhece, seu trasgo. Age como se não soubesse os processos do Mestre.

Particularmente, Tonks achou sua atitude inteligentíssima. Impusera sua presença e os convencera de que era uma Comensal e ainda por cima colocara Nott sob suspeita. Borgin o olhava, estranhando.

-A mulher está certa, Nott – disse ele, com um olhar perscrutador. – Acho que temos que checar se é você mesmo...

Ela observou enquanto Borgin sacava a varinha diante de um ofendido Nott e lançava um feitiço do qual Tonks apenas sabia que era muito difícil de ser executado. Ela nunca o aprendera completamente, ainda que tivesse uma vaga noção de como se fazia.

Nott recuou um passo, como se tivesse sentido alguma dor, e depois exclamou:

-Seu idiota! Claro que sou eu! O que está pensando...?

-Se é você, ótimo – cortou Tonks, aproveitando a deixa. – Vamos antes que você se esqueça do que tem a fazer.

Certamente Nott nem fazia idéia do que teria que fazer na missão que Tonks inventara, mas ela sabia que ele esperaria que ficassem sozinhos para perguntar, ao invés de fazer isso perto de Borgin.

Enquanto saíam da loja, Tonks começou a inquiri-lo com a única informação que Remus lhe passara:

-Eu não pude estar na reunião de anteontem. Estava com alguns bruxos do Ministério e não podia sumir de repente. O que o Lord disse de especial?

-Castigou os que estiveram envolvidos naquela distração com os trouxas, disse que poderiam ter nos descoberto e pouca coisa além disso. – ficou calado em seguida.

-E você era uma das crianças felizes no grupo, suponho eu. – cortou ela, ácida.

-Não é da sua conta – retorquiu Nott rispidamente. – Olhe... Para onde estamos indo afinal?

Tonks já estava disfarçando uma cara irritada quando viu Lucius Malfoy, novamente, vindo na direção deles. Subiu o capuz e olhou para outro lado.

-Olá, Lucius – cumprimentou Nott quando se aproximaram.

-Olá, Jonathan. – disse Malfoy com sua voz desagradável de sempre, e Tonks desejou não ter perdido a pose de confiante. Sentiu o olhar do homem sobre ela. – E você, quem é?

Tonks respirou fundo rapidamente.

-Madeline Shaw, e isso é tudo que tem que saber de mim – replicou, o mais arrogantemente que pode.

Malfoy estudou-a, e Tonks tentou manter a expressão arrogante e a mente vazia.

-Madeline Shaw – repetiu ele, lentamente. – Como posso não conhecer você? – inquiriu, com um olhar agudo. Tonks virou os olhos e fez um sinal para Nott.

-Francamente, eu às vezes acho que o Mestre deveria recrutar apenas mulheres... É incrível como os homens podem ser pretensiosos. Acha sinceramente que conhece todos os que trabalham sob os olhos do Lord das Trevas?

Malfoy resmungou alguma resposta a qual Tonks não deu muita atenção; logo depois ele começou a falar com Nott em voz baixa sobre o Ministério, e sobre como estava certo que de Harry seria expulso de Hogwarts na audiência, nada muito fora do que já chegara aos ouvidos de Dumbledore.

-Agora eu tenho que ir – disse então Malfoy, com um olhar entediado. – Agora que o Ministro já decidiu quem irá colocar na cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estamos mais tranqüilos sobre o que será ensinado aos amiguinhos de Potter que continuarão na escola. O Lord também anda de olho neles.

-Isso é ridículo – retorquiu Tonks, tentando mudar a opinião de Malfoy. – Dar atenção a dois adolescentes presos numa escola. Eles nem mesmo têm dons especiais que interessem ao Mestre.

-Vejo que não entende tanto assim dos métodos dele. – disse Malfoy, com um olhar fixo para ela. Foi quando ele parou e ficou observando-a por alguns segundos. Por dentro, Tonks sentiu medo de que ele pudesse estar reconhecendo-a, e sentiu medo. Se fosse desmascarada ali, em plena Travessa do Tranco, estaria morta. Sem falar do prejuízo eu causaria a Dumbledore.

-De qualquer forma – Nott quebrou o gelo. – nenhum de nós deve conhecê-los por inteiro.

Só então Lucius Malfoy olhou para o colega, e Tonks soltou o ar.

-De fato. – concordou ele. – E espero que vocês dois estejam pensando em alguma forma de chegar àquela porta. – acrescentou, antes de se afastar.

_Agora parece que eu encontrei ouro,_ pensou ela. _Uma porta. Isso pode ser mais útil do que parece._

-Vamos – disse ela, puxando Nott. Poucos passos depois, ela lembrou-se de outras palavras de Remus e pensou que seria bom tirar isso a limpo antes de completar a missão. – Escute, então quer dizer que o Lord não anda gostando muito de nos divertirmos?

-Não – resmungou o outro, encolhendo com a lembrança. – Disse que apenas podemos fazer nossas próprias festas, sem matar trouxas, por enquanto. Ele disse que logo que conseguir _aquilo_, poderemos fazer o que quisermos. Como antes.

-Maravilha. – replicou ela, sombria, fazendo-o virar uma esquina que era, se possível, mais oculta ainda do que a que estavam antes. – Parece que você já me disse tudo que eu preciso.

-O que está dizen...

Mas Tonks foi rápida e sacou a varinha:

-_Obliviate!_

Depois que o Comensal foi pego de surpresa, ela estuporou-o e o deixou ali. Saiu andando, satisfeita. Sempre que precisava colher informações, sabia muito bem até onde podia ir. Perguntar mais do que aquilo poderia fazê-lo desconfiar dela. Sabia que Feitiços de Memória eram reversivos. Mas até que Voldemort percebesse que Nott fora obliviado e até reverter o feitiço, as novas peças de seu plano já estariam havia muito tempo nas mãos de Dumbledore. E ele nem mesmo sabia quem o havia atacado. Com certeza nunca mais veriam Madeline Shaw na Travessa do Tranco.

Mais tranqüila, Tonks começou a se encaminhar para a saída, logo depois de guardar novamente a varinha nas vestes. Foi quando viu novamente Lucius Malfoy vindo atrás dela. Ergueu a capa, cobriu a cabeça e mudou a cor dos cabelos. Mas ela viu que ele não diminuía o passo. E se, de alguma forma, ele tivesse descoberto que era _ela_??

Apavorada, Tonks entrou na primeira loja que viu pela frente, ainda com a sensação de que Malfoy estava atrás dela. Quando pensou que ele a veria, uma mão cobriu sua boca e ela foi puxada para o lado. Escondida atrás de uma prateleira, ela viu, aliviada, que era Remus que a segurava.

-Remus! – sussurrou ela, abraçando-o. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Cobrindo a sua missão – replicou ele, retribuindo o abraço, ainda que desajeitadamente. – Normas da Ordem.

Tonks novamente duvidou das palavras dele, mas assim que abriu a boca para falar sobre isso, deu-se conta do quanto estavam próximos. Sentiu ir se acalmando do susto.

Remus soltou-a e olhou-a nos olhos dela. Tonks ficou parada ali, por um momento observando fixamente aqueles olhos que sempre pareciam ter uma tristeza e um cansaço bem no fundo deles.

Já ele não conseguia se reconhecer no que estava fazendo. Ele tinha mesmo que estar cobrindo a missão de Tonks? Sirius o avisara para que não fizesse isso. Mas ali estava ele, mesmo assim. E ali estava Tonks, tão próxima. _Minha nossa, _pensou ele com a respiração suspensa, _o que estou pensando que estou fazendo?_


	5. Olhos Nublados

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

_Sarah-Lupin-Black_ – Wow. Você está lendo todas as fics que encontra no meu perfil? Obrigada por revisar mais uma vez. Deu medo? Que bom. Era esse mesmo o espírito! Agora aqui, o romance do qual você e todas sentiram falta.

_Amanda_ – Olá, xará! Sim, eu adoro escrever cenas em que os personagens têm um aumento de confiança. Sempre aumenta o número de coisas interessantes que acontecem! Queria ser assim também às vezes. Mas bem, quanto ao controle do Lupin, você está o subestimando. Ele tem os olhos bem fixos em seus deveres... Até demais, eu deveria dizer. Obrigada.

_Mki_ – Sim, eu caprichei mesmo na ação. Também, acho que você vai concordar que a coisa estava meio parada, não é? E logo logo tem mais. Quanto ao romance, nesse capítulo tem de sobra. Dá pra jogar pra cima, nadar de costas e vender, de tanto romance. Ops... Será que eu exagerei? De qualquer forma, obrigada por comentar.

**Capítulo Cinco – Olhos Nublados**

Remus ficou atordoado. Um pouco confuso também. Estava consciente de estar envolvendo Tonks com os braços, até talvez como se não a estivesse apenas impedindo que falasse muito alto... Censurou-se, envergonhado. Não podia acreditar que estava fantasiando com uma colega de trabalho. Com um sorrisinho interior, pensou: _Sirius me mataria._

Tonks já nem se lembrava mais de que há pouco quase fora capturada por seu infeliz primo Lucius Malfoy. O medo já estava muito longe àquela altura. Por um momento, ela pensou em perguntar por que Remus ainda estava tão próximo, mas algo nela a impediu de falar. Bem lá no fundo, percebeu, não queria que ele se afastasse. Ela, afinal, nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos dele eram expressivos, ou como suas cores pareciam se misturar. Involuntariamente, o encarou, com a maior inocência do mundo tentando definir a cor deles.

-Er... Hum... – Remus parecia estar tentando dizer alguma coisa. Tonks esperou, tentando ser paciente. – Então. Estou vendo que estava um pouco, hum... Encrencada.

Ela respirou fundo.

-Ou pelo menos quase. – respondeu. – O meu disfarce foi muito bom, modéstia à parte. Consegui poucas coisas úteis na verdade, aquele maldito Nott definitivamente não é um dos mais confiáveis... Mas, bem, que mal lhe pergunte, Remus... Por que estamos tão perto?

Remus soltou uma exclamação tímida e soltou-a. Tonks deu um passo para trás e esbarrou numa estante. Olhou em volta, com medo de ter chamado à atenção de alguém, mas felizmente o dono da loja parecia ainda bastante entretido com algum cliente.

-Vamos sair daqui – ele disse vagamente, fazendo sinal para que ela saísse na frente. Tonks saiu da loja e felizmente não viu nenhum sinal de Malfoy, em lugar algum.

Caminharam rápida e silenciosamente até a saída da Travessa do Tranco. No Beco Diagonal, pegaram um pouco de Pó de Flu e voltaram para o Largo Grimmauld.

-É serio aquela história de cobrir a minha missão? – Tonks não resistiu a questionar Remus, quando estavam diante da porta da mansão.

-Claro que era – ele respondeu. – Por que outro motivo eu estaria ali, de olho em você?

-Bem, você poderia estar comprando ingredientes para poções malignas que você estaria fazendo para seu verdadeiro mestre, o Você-Sabe-Quem. – Tonks brincou, forçando um sorriso. – Fazendo trabalhos ocultos para ele.

-E eu seria mesmo um completo idiota, não? Você consegue imaginar Voldemort tendo entre os seus aliados um... – parou de repente, esquecendo-se de que ela ainda não sabia.

-Um o quê? – Tonks perguntou, já não parecendo tão mal humorada por ter sido resgatada por ele.

-Nada. –ele disse. –É que eu sou um mestiço. – acrescentou, sem faltar com a verdade afinal de contas.

-Bem, não se culpe por isso, você sabe que eu também sou. – ela disse. – E mesmo assim, quando estava na escola, descobri que Você-Sabe-Quem teria me convocado, se eu não fosse da Grifinória.

-Sim, ele sempre foi meio alérgico a grifinórios. –Remus concordou, pondo a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Ainda que viva com um deles do lado quase o tempo todo.

-Está falando de Peter Pettigrew? – Tonks perguntou, depois de ficar pensando por um instante. – Sirius já me falou dele.

-Nada amigavelmente, eu suponho.

-Pode acreditar nisso. Bem, todos aqui sabemos o que ele passou por causa dele.

Sim, Remus pensou, todos aqui sabemos o que Rabicho havia feito Sirius passar nos últimos quatorze anos. E então olhou para Tonks de relance. Como ela poderia não saber ainda que ele era um lobisomem? Por que todos estariam com medo de contar a ela?

Ela ainda teria que passar o relatório de sua missão para Dumbledore mais tarde, pois segundo as informações de Molly, o diretor de Hogwarts viria bem tarde naquela noite, para um rápido repasse de tarefas da Ordem. Antes disso, havia o jantar. O clima parecia mesmo meio tenso, e Tonks só descobriu o porquê quando Molly falou em voz alta:

-Passei as suas melhores roupas para amanhã, Harry, e quero que lave o cabelo hoje à noite também. Uma primeira boa impressão pode causar milagres.

Claro. Ela se esquecera. A audiência disciplinar do garoto seria no dia seguinte. Correr o risco de não voltar a Hogwarts fora uma coisa também muito capaz de apavorá-la, em seus tempos de escola. Adorava seus pais, com toda certeza, mas sua mãe parecia sofrer muito por ter tido que esquecer que possuía outra família para ficar com o homem que amava. Em Hogwarts todas as suas preocupações se resumiam a tarefas de casa, e ela gastava muito menos tempo sonhando num dia em que os Black a aceitassem. Porque, afinal de contas, ela também era um deles.

Remus observava a mesma cena em silêncio. Ele mesmo estava com medo do que pudesse acontecer naquela audiência. A última passagem de Dumbledore pela mansão fora rápida demais e ele nem pudera perguntar o que ele pretendia fazer para absolver Harry.

Ele sentia-se muito cansado então. Sabia estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas todo o trabalho para deter Voldemort era cansativo e tirava todas as suas energias. E nem se falava em como era quando se transformava. Remus preferia não pensar. Seu olhar parou na mulher no outro extremo da mesa, comendo em silêncio ao lado de Gina Weasley. Ela parecia recomposta da missão daquele dia.

Quanto a ele, não estava nada ansioso para vê-la relatar seu trabalho a Dumbledore. Quando o velho homem chegou, ele sentia já os olhos pesados e desejava por tudo poder simplesmente ir para a cama. Na sala de reuniões estavam ele, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Sirius, Emelina e Héstia.

Começaram a reunião e Tonks relatou tudo o que acontecera na Travessa do Tranco. De fato, o disfarce dela tivera um desempenho acima do esperado. Talvez Madeline Shaw pudesse voltar a atuar entre os Comensais. Só ficou preocupado com a parte na qual ela mencionava o Obliviate lançado em Nott. Todos ali sabiam perfeitamente que Voldemort tinha métodos eficientes de desfazer um Feitiço de Memória.

Entretanto, Dumbledore apenas assentiu. Ao menos ela não se dera ao capricho de dizer quem era ou dar qualquer pista antes de entregar a verdade. Ao falar sobre a parte em que notava Malfoy seguindo-a, Remus teve a impressão de ouvir uma nota de medo. Nunca se perguntara antes sobre que efeito o parente poderia ter sobre ela. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que Lucius era uma pessoa odiosa, mas tinha seus pontos fracos.

Em seguida, a parte que ele temera. Tonks falou a Dumbledore que Remus estava cobrindo sua missão. Sem sequer olhar para ele. Foi o diretor quem olhou-o por um momento, muito seriamente, e Remus soube que teriam uma palavra em particular da reunião. Maravilha.

Dumbledore depois deu as instruções a Arthur sobre como levar Harry. Disse que fossem muito cedo, pois temia que Fudge já tivesse alguma armação para poder condenar o garoto por não ter aparecido na reunião. Remus tentou se distrair com o assunto, tentou pensar mais uma vez em quão cego e idiota o Ministro da Magia havia ficado por culpa de seu cargo, mas o que fizera naquela tarde não saía da sua cabeça.

Resistiu a olhar para Tonks. Já estava se sentindo adolescente o suficiente sem tentar mendigar olhares dela. Sem ficar reparando em detalhes de seu rosto, em brilho de seu cabelo ou de seus olhos. Estava tentando afogar todos esses pensamentos quando Dumbledore dispensou os presentes. Para ele, nem uma palavra. Apenas olhou-o daquele seu modo significativo e Remus soube que teria que ficar mais um tempo. Como uma criança de onze anos que tranca o zelador no armário de vassouras por ter sido desafiado pelos colegas.

A porta se fechou atrás de Sirius, o mais mal humorado e último a sair, quando Remus não agüentou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Então você não foi tentar convencer os dois lobisomens. – Dumbledore ponderou, os olhos azuis e significativos presos nele.

Remus não queria responder; já era um adulto e devia dar conta do que fazia apenas a si mesmo. Mas que droga, ali ele estava lidando com as vidas das pessoas. Cada missão poderia significar pessoas salvas.

-Não. – respondeu em voz baixa.

-No começo isso não me pareceu de grande importância – disse o diretor, depois de respirar fundo. – mas agora estou começando a achar que sua atração por Tonks está começando a afetá-lo.

Remus encarou-o como se tivesse tomado um tapa na cara. Como sua mente poderia estar sendo lida com tamanha facilidade? Ele não poderia estar usando Legitimência, Remus perceberia. Que droga. Mas afinal de contas, quem era Dumbledore para opinar sobre sua vida íntima? Nem mesmo tinha mesmo algo entre ele e Tonks.

-Do que está falando? – ele tentou disfarçar. – Eu apenas fui porque achei que seria bom ver se ela conseguiria cumprir uma missão de um calibre daquele sozinha.

-E você não deixou que ela fizesse isso, Remus. Você é um adulto e ela também é. Eu sei que Tonks não é a pessoa mais organizada nem mais discreta que você pode encontrar, mas se ela não desse conta das missões que eu designo para ela, pode acreditar que ela não estaria ali.

O lobisomem não respondeu. Parou de costas para Dumbledore, evitando os olhos dele.

-Eu, particularmente, preferiria que vocês não se envolvessem. Ela não me parece ser favorável nem adversa a você, Remus, e sim um pouco curiosa por não saber direito quem você é. Eu sei que não passo de um velho solitário que teoricamente não deveria entender nada disso, mas acredite. Depois de tantos anos à frente de uma escola cheia de adolescentes bruxos, entendo um pouco de como isso funciona. Concentre-se no que você tem que fazer, Remus.

O homem tentou manter a calma. Estava ouvindo um sermão como se fosse uma criança! Aquilo não era para ele. Entretanto, sabia que o homem estava certo. Não lhe custava nada se controlar mais um pouco e parar de bancar o herói de uma bela auror.

-Ela sabe se cuidar, Remus. – insistiu Dumbledore. – Não há problema que não tenha falando com lobisomem algum. Eu não gostaria de vê-lo distorcendo seus deveres.

-Está bem – acabou escapando entre os lábios de Remus. – Eu já entendi. Na realidade, eu já havia entendido antes de ouvir tudo isso. Ah, que droga, estou falando como um adolescente outra vez.

-Sim, você está. – concordou o velho. – E eu preciso de um adulto para combater Voldemort.

Quando Remus voltou à sala de estar, encontrou Arthur, Sirius e Tonks conversando aos sussurros. Desta vez, sobre as chances de Harry.

-Sim, mas ele também fugiu da casa dos tios quando tinha treze anos... – Arthur interrompeu o que dizia e virou-se para Remus. – Algum problema?

-Não. – respondeu ele, não conseguindo conter uma certa irritação na voz. – Apenas alguns conselhos.

-Bom. – disse Arthur, continuando. – De qualquer forma, Harry está na mira do Fudge de fato desde que começou a espalhar que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. Vocês sabem, isso seria o fim do mundo de redoma perfeito que o Ministério construiu durante todos esses anos.

-Uma redoma bem bichada, diga-se de passagem – resmungou Sirius. – Cheia de armações com Comensais da Morte ricos, bem a laia do Malfoy.

Remus olhou Tonks, que parecia morta de sono. Tanto que nem reagiu ao nome de Malfoy. Foi quando Molly voltou dos cômodos mais internos.

-Vamos indo, Arthur? – disse ela. – Bem, queridos, boa noite para todos. Nós temos uma ronda agora. Também vamos passar em casa pra ver como estão as coisas por lá.

Remus assentiu, sentando-se no sofá. Também sentia os ossos doerem, ansiosos por uma bela noite de sono. Mas agora que estava ali, teria que reunir mais coragem ainda para se levantar e ir para o quarto.

-Bem, eu ainda estou cheio de energia. – comentou Sirius, amargo. – Afinal, passo o dia inteiro fazendo nada por aqui. Mas acho que devo ir pra cama, pra ter bastante disposição para continuar _fazendo nada_ amanhã, e quem sabe depois.

Remus sentiu uma ponta de pena e murmurou um boa noite; notou então que ele estava a sós com uma Tonks semi adormecida, que ainda tinha que voltar para casa. Só a acordaria e então iria para a cama. E quem sabe um tempo depois Dumbledore o parabenizasse por seu controle de hormônios.

-Tonks – chamou ele. – Você tem que voltar para casa.

-Hã... – ela murmurou, voltando à realidade. – Casa? Puxa... Será que Sirius se importaria se eu dormisse por aqui? Ouvi falar que tem um quarto vago no segundo andar...

-Sim, tem mesmo. – respondeu Remus polidamente. – Nós o limpamos poucos dias atrás. É um pouco tarde demais para pedir a opinião de Sirius, mas duvido que ele se importe.

Tonks ficou calada. Remus já estava se levantando quando ela disse:

-Dumbledore disse algo muito importante?

-Não. – mentiu ele. Pra Remus um sermão como aquele não seria esquecido tão facilmente. – Nada que te afete.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos, despenteada e morena, aconchegava no sofá.

-Não parece. Você voltou muito aborrecido.

-Fique tranqüila. Não é nada. Agora levante-se e vá para a cama. Amanhã teremos que cuidar das crianças enquanto esperam que Harry volte da audiência. Será um inferno.

Tonks endireitou-se.

-Por que raios você vive me tratando como uma criança, Remus?

Ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu não...

-Trata sim. – reafirmou ela. – Eu gostaria muito de saber por quê, mas nem faço idéia. Poderia me puxar aqui? Acho que vou precisar de um guindaste pra levantar a mim e ao meu sono.

Ele deu dois passos e segurou as mãos dela. Quentes e pequenas. Que contraste com as dele, ele pensou, quando a puxou e ela ficou em pé, bem diante dele.

Num flash, viu passar diante dos olhos uma imagem dela se aproximando e o beijando... Sacudiu a cabeça violentamente. Já estava sonhando e nem tinha pegado no sono ainda.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, esforçando-se para manter-se sobre os pés.

-Nada. – ele disse, afastando-se. Odiou tudo na sua vida por um momento. – Boa noite, Tonks. – disse, se afastando.


	6. Testes e Surpresas

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

N/A – Gostaria de avisar que neste capítulo peguei uma boa parte do quinto livro, mas com as minhas modificações, uma vez que estou contando pelo lado de Tonks, não de Harry. Obrigada.

_Rach Snape – _obrigada. Para alegria geral, dessa vez eu fui rápida: um novo capítulo em uma semana...

_Mki – _crueldade? Nem tanto... mas o beijo vai chegar, o negócio é ter paciência! Obrigada!!

_Ameria A. Black – _obrigada. E me desculpe. Não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse você morrendo de vergonha Vou revisar o texto e tentar corrigir isso.

_Sheyla Snape – _acontece que eu não consigo ficar publicando uma fic que ninguém revisa... e eu demorei pra atualizar porque eu estava traduzindo aquela OUTRA fic que você também leu, se não me engano... O romance?Sheyla, fique tranqüila... como fica uma fic que entrega tudo nos primeiros capítulos? A bronca do Dumble foi cruel, né? Mas, afinal de contas, o Remus tinha deixado de cumprir uma missão pra ir proteger a Tonks!! Eu sei que pareço estar enrolando, mas estou com um planejamento dos capítulos aqui no meu pc e está tudo organizadinho... Desculpe se isso te irrita, e obrigada.

**Capítulo Seis – Testes e Surpresas**

Tonks acordou lentamente na manhã seguinte. Havia certamente dormido muito mal, e metade da noite fora gasta pensando em por quê ela poderia estar perdendo o sono. Acabou ficando toda a noite acordada, com um pequeno cochilo quando já estava amanhecendo. Mas tão logo recuperou a consciência e lembrou-se de ter ficado na casa de Sirius, lembrou-se também do enigma Remus. Definitivamente, ele tinha algum problema com ela. Nem imaginava o que poderia ser, mas algo tinha. Ele estava sempre por perto, quase que patrulhando-a, vendo se estava tudo bem, como se não acreditasse que ela era capaz de se virar.

Remus não sabia nada mesmo sobre ela. Quando se é um Black bastardo, há muito pelo que passar. Tonks rolou na cama com o pensamento. Não queria se lembrar daquele tipo de coisa agora. Queria apenas chegar a uma conclusão sobre toda aquela proteção de Remus.

Tinha ainda que se levantar, descer até a cozinha e parecer alguém otimista para o pobre Harry, que deveria estar uma pilha de nervos com a audiência disciplinar. Estava mais cansada ainda do que quando se deitara. E ainda teria que dar as caras no Ministério pela tarde. Kingsley estava no turno da manhã por lá. Enquanto isso, ela ficaria no Largo Grimmauld, como Remus dissera, para cuidar das coisas enquanto todos esperavam o resultado da audiência.

Vestiu-se e desceu. Estava ainda muito cedo, não havia quase ninguém em pé. Chegou na cozinha e, depois de um dos seus maiores bocejos, cumprimentou Sirius e Molly, que estavam ali. Ambos um tanto carrancudos. Tonks se perguntou se eles não estariam discutindo antes que ela chegasse.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? – perguntou, debruçando-se na mesa, ensonada. – Não me digam que estiveram, de novo...

-Não aconteceu nada, Ninphadora. – respondeu Molly. _Primeiro nome_, pensou Tonks, sem corrigi-la. A mulher não sabia nem ao menos mentir.

-Parece ter dormido muito mal, Tonks – disse Sirius, fazendo o possível para puxar assunto.

-Se eu ao menos tivesse dormido... – resmungou ela de volta. – Não preguei o olho... Só cochilei um pouco há meia hora atrás. E pensar que temos ainda aquele esquema de horários naquela maldita porta...

-Shh – censurou Molly. – Harry deve estar descendo daqui a pouco.

-Desculpe – murmurou Tonks meramente, baixando a cabeça. Ouviu então a porta se abrir e a voz de Arthur invadir a cozinha:

-Bom dia a todos – cumprimentou ele, vestindo um terno de risca de giz, um tanto trouxa. – Alguém soube se o Harry já desceu?

-Ainda não – replicou Sirius, casualmente. – E o Aluado? Onde está?

-Bem aqui – disse o próprio Remus, à porta. Ele certamente parecia ter dormido bem melhor do que Tonks, ainda que aparentasse uma certa irritação. Tonks desviou o olhar.

Remus sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, cumprimentando a todos. Tonks ainda estava intrigada sobre ele mas não disse nada a respeito, ao menos não na frente dos outros.

Repentinamente, ela lembrou-se de algo que tinha a que contar aos presentes sobre o Ministério.

-Sabem, eu acho que temos que ficar espertos com outro dos caras de Fudge. – contou ela. – Aquele cara, o Scrimgeour, parece estar farejando algo no ar, ele...

Foi interrompida pela porta que se abriu mais uma vez. Tonks arrumou os cabelos loiros e crespos atrás da orelha e olhou para Harry, parado sob o batente.

-Café da manhã – disse Molly enquanto pegava sua varinha no roupão e corria para as panelas.

-B-bom dia Harry – cumprimentou Tonks, bocejando e notando o olhar contemplativo do garoto em seus cabelos. – Dormiu bem?

-Dormi – respondeu Harry.

-P-passei a noite toda acordada – Tonks contou, com outro de seus maiores bocejos. – Venha se sentar...

Tonks estendeu uma cadeira para o garoto e outra foi ao chão. Ela xingou num sussurro e Remus arrumou-a para ela sem dizer nada.

-O que é que você quer, Harry? – perguntava Molly. – Mingau? Bolinhos? Arenque? Ovos com bacon? Torrada?

-Só... só torrada, obrigado.

Remus estudou Harry de lado e em seguida voltou-se para Tonks:

-Que é que você estava dizendo sobre o Scrimgeour?

-Ah... sim... bem, precisamos ter um pouco mais de cuidado, ele tem feito a Kingsley e a mim perguntas engraçadas...

-Ele é bem o tipo da pessoa que daria um bom espião puxa-saco, pelo pouco que eu lembro dele – resmungou Sirius, mas com os olhos no afilhado.

Arthur, por sua vez, parecia ter notado o sono excessivo de Tonks.

-O que aconteceu, Tonks? – disse ele. – Dormiu tão mal assim?

-Bastante – respondeu ela, se esticando. – Não sei por quê estou tão quebrada... E terei que dizer ao Dumbledore que não posso fazer o turno da noite amanhã, estou simplesmente cansada d-d-demais – concluiu ela, bocejando e sentindo-se muito preguiçosa com isso.

-Eu cubro seu turno – dispôs-se Arthur. – Estou bem, e de qualquer modo tenho um relatório para terminar...

Com o silêncio, todas as atenções voltaram para Harry, que parecia visivelmente incomodado. Arthur foi o primeiro a falar com ele:

-Como é que você está se sentindo?

O garoto da cicatriz encolheu os ombros, sem querer falar.

-Vai terminar logo. – o bruxo do terno risca de giz encorajou-o. – Dentro de algumas horas você será inocentado.

Harry continuou em silêncio.

-A audiência é no meu andar, na sala de Amélia Bones. É a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis em Magia, e é quem vai interrogá-lo.

-Amélia Bones é legal, Harry – comentou Tonks com seriedade. – É justa, e vai escutar tudo que você tem a dizer.

-Não perca a calma - Sirius falou subitamente, vendo Harry assentir. – Seja educado e se atenha aos fatos.

Harry assentiu de novo, quando Remus disse:

-A lei está do seu lado. – a voz era baixa. – Até bruxos menores de idade podem usar magia em situações em que há risco de vida.

Tonks observou Molly se aproximar com um pente molhado, e cravá-lo na cabeça do garoto.

Já era hora de ir; Tonks limitou-se a um breve "vai dar tudo certo", sem saber se o encorajamento teria mesmo surtido algum efeito. Harry foi-se com Arthur, depois das despedidas.

Molly respirou fundo, olhando para a porta.

-Acham mesmo que ele vai se dar bem?

-Sim – disseram Tonks e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

-Não. – confessou Sirius. – Tudo anda parecendo muito fácil para o lado do Harry. Não digo nada se aquele Fudge não estiver planejando algum truque sujo de última hora. Ele está destruindo a imagem de Dumbledore e conseguir fazer Harry ser expulso vai coroar suas palavras.

-Não seja pessimista, meu velho – suspirou Remus. – Estamos falando ainda do Harry. Ele já fez coisas bem piores do que se safar de um julgamento do Ministério.

-Só não o deixem saber disso – resmungou Tonks, com outro bocejo. – Ele já andou um tanto irado por ninguém ficar lembrando-o o tempo todo do quanto ele é bom.

-Você fala como se ele fosse um garotinho mimado. – disse Molly, tomando as dores de Harry. – Ele não tem culpa, qualquer um ficaria irritado passando pelo que ele passou...

_Espero que ela esteja se referindo à adolescência, e não ao mês sem informações_, pensou Tonks, virando os olhos.

Tonks decididamente não teve um dia fácil. Pelo resto da manhã tivera que bancar a adulta controlada, madura e responsável para contrabalançar a ansiedade dos amigos de Harry pelo que seria feito dele na audiência. Ao menos, no final, o garoto foi inocentado e ela pode ir tranqüila para o Ministério naquela tarde.

Mas sua tranqüilidade durou muito pouco tempo. Tão logo sentou-se em sua cadeira, encontrou um memorando. "_Patrulhar o Gringotes e examinar feitiços de segurança_", dizia.

Ela quase caiu no choro ao ver aquilo. O serviço lhe tomaria a tarde inteira. Talvez até a noite. E depois ela ainda teria que buscar suas coisas na Mansão Black e voltar pra casa.

Lembrou-se de ter visto Emelina e Héstia na entrada do banco bruxo no dia anterior. Então era isso. Estavam fazendo aquilo com todos... Bem, não havia nada a fazer. Ela sabia que o Gringotes estava longe de precisar de segurança extra, mas provavelmente o Ministério estava maluco para arrumar alguma atividade para os aurores. Obviamente, trabalho para eles não faltava, mas o difícil seria convencer o Ministro disso.

Resignada, Tonks tomou o caminho para o banco bruxo. Com toda a certeza, não foi uma tarde divertida; teve que negociar com os duendes do Gringotes sua entrada e até convencê-los de que seu distintivo de auror era verdadeiro, uma hora e meia já havia se passado. Depois, um duende acima do nível do mal humor foi encarregado de guiá-la pelos cofres e corredores, para que ela checasse os sistemas de segurança. O duende acabou deixando escapar que na última semana todos os dias o Ministério estava mandando um ou dois funcionários para fazer uma revista no banco, como se estivessem esperando infrações a qualquer momento.

Tonks ficou tão mal humorada quando seu companheiro, e isso não demorou muito. Provavelmente porque, quando já estava de saída, no início da noite, constatou de que havia causado mais prejuízos do que benefícios ao banco – tinha derrubado estátuas antigas e fizera um certo cofre de alguma família rica abrir-se misteriosamente, derrubando galeões por todos os lados.

Simplesmente não conseguia aceitar que a mesquinhez de Fudge fosse culpada por todo aquele cansaço. Apenas por uma rixa com Dumbledore, na tentativa de provar que não havia risco nenhum no mundo bruxo, ele estava desgastando seus funcionários, que seriam importantíssimos quando ele percebesse a realidade. E por hora, era Tonks que pagava o pato.

Já era noite escura quando pôde ir embora. E teria voltado só no dia seguinte se tivesse insistido em examinar os corredores que guardavam os cofres dos duendes, que ficavam nos dez andares mais a baixo, e cujos donos garantiram que faziam sua própria segurança – e que não precisavam de varinhas humanas inspecionando seu serviço. Tonks não discutiu mais. E nem quis saber se deveria.

Saiu no ar quente da noite, cansada, doida para chegar à Mansão Black, para que depois pudesse voltar para casa e relaxar um pouco. Pensou em como aqueles desgastes de funcionários do Ministro ainda não haviam chegado aos ouvidos de Dumbledore, ao menos não até que ele chamasse Emelina e Héstia.

Lembrou-se da absolvição de Harry também e pensou em como Fudge teria ficado furioso por ter sido contrariado por todo o resto do conselho. E em como passara a manhã toda, ao lado de Sirius, Molly e Remus, tentando acalmar os outros adolescentes.

E nesta mesma manhã, tivera uma impressão que tentara ignorar, mas lhe saltou então à mente: Remus estivera um pouco distante. Um pouco tímido, até, sempre que tinha que dirigir a palavra a ela. Será que estava encabulado por alguma coisa naquela ocasião em que a buscara em sua missão na Travessa do Tranco?

Tonks franziu o cenho. Nunca tinha gastado muito tempo meditando sobre o que Remus poderia pensar dela. Tudo que sabia sobre ele era que tinha uma saúde muito frágil – cujo verdadeiro motivo, obviamente, ele ainda não deixara que caísse sobre os ouvidos dela -, um passado triste e cheio de perdas, uma vida por algum motivo solitária... E por que alguém como ele seria solitário? Tonks não tinha a menor dúvida de que se tratava de um homem atraente. _Muito _atraente. Ela sentira a tensão da última vez que ficava perto dele. Mas o que poderia haver de _tão errado_ nele, para que Remus não tivesse ninguém?

Ela procurou refrear sua imaginação. Percebeu que não estaria pensando nisso se Remus Lupin não a intrigasse de uma forma especial. _Eu acabei de pensar que ele é muito atraente_, percebeu. _Até meu pai notaria como isso é suspeito._

Ela caminhava nas ruas semi desertas do Beco Diagonal. A maioria das lojas já estava fechada, e ela ainda teria que pegar um pouco de Flu, pois se julgava cansada demais para aparatação.

_Eu não acredito que estou me interessando por ele_, pensou, olhando dos lados para ver se havia alguém nas redondezas. _Eu não sei nada sobre Remus Lupin, afora de que ele é um dos homens de confiança de Dumbledore... Foi quem me trouxe para a Ordem da Fênix..._

Tonks estava tendendo a seguir aquela linha de raciocínio bem mais a fundo, quando notou um vulto vestindo uma capa escura passando numa esquina. _Muita pressa para uma hora dessas_, pensou Tonks, observando com atenção a esquina onde ele sumira.

Sacou a varinha e caminhou lentamente até o local, conseguindo chegar até a calçada sem fazer barulho – o que realmente era um mérito para ela -; felizmente o dono daquela loja tomara a cautela de guardar a plaqueta de sua loja, senão àquela altura do campeonato ela já teria tropeçado.

Tonks transfigurou o cabelo para um preto curto e discreto, e só então espiou pela esquina. Um grande arrepio de medo seguiu-se.

Ela viu três homens vestidos de preto conversando em voz baixa, e um deles, sem o capuz, Tonks reconheceu de imediato: Nott.

_Comensais da Morte_, ela pensou aterrorizada. _Mas aqui?_


	7. Erros

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**Capítulo Sete – Erros**

Tonks desejou por tudo no mundo ter uma Capa da Invisibilidade à mão naquele momento. Será que a Ordem sabia daquilo? E se houvesse uma reunião de Comensais da Morte ali e ninguém da Ordem estivesse sabendo? Afinal, ainda que estivesse nas mãos de Dumbledore, a segunda geração da Ordem ainda estava entrando em seu ritmo de trabalho. Com certeza havia falhas nos procedimentos. Mas a maior pergunta naquele momento era se aquilo que estava vendo era ou não uma dessas falhas.

A metamorfomaga franziu a testa. Era um atrevimento e tanto se reunir em pleno Beco Diagonal! Será que era outra daquelas "noites de diversão" sobre as quais Nott lhe falhara na última vez que estivera ali no Beco? Tonks olhou em volta, tentando divisar alguém da Ordem escondido nas sombras. Não, ela pensou, não era possível que alguém estivesse escondido ali.

Então isso significava que ela mesma teria que ir e verificar o que estava acontecendo? Não, talvez fosse melhor chamar alguém para que fosse com ela... Enquanto Tonks procurava o localizador mágico da Ordem, os três Comensais recomeçaram a andar. Não. Perderia muito tempo pedindo reforços... Tonks enfiou o localizador de volta nas vestes. Ela mesma iria dessa vez.

Deixou que os três tomassem distância, e depois começou a se esgueirar muito lentamente, sempre se protegendo atrás de placas de lojas e reentrâncias, para o caso de um dos homens resolver se virar e dar uma olhada na rua às suas costas. Enquanto fazia isso, mudou seu rosto e deixou-o masculino. Faria com que ela parecesse menos frágil, se fosse surpreendida. Diminuiu também o volume dos seios para um disfarce mais convincente. As vestes largas fariam o resto.

Os Comensais viraram uma esquina, e Tonks respirou um pouco, enquanto não podia ser vista. Foi quando ouviu sussurros. _Podem ser milhões de coisas_, pensou ela, trêmula de nervosismo, sentindo também o seu localizador lhe dar um beliscão nas costelas. A auror achava o método de chamar à atenção do mecanismo um pouco sádico, mas em situações como essa era melhor do que fazer ruídos. Tonks se encolheu e pegou o pequeno aparelho, parecido um rádio de bolso, com uma mão de borracha pendurada ao lado.

-Que droga – sussurrou ela para a maquininha. – Quem é?

Apertou um botão e ouviu apenas chiados em resposta. Interferência. Maldição, aquilo era a magia de Dumbledore! O que poderia interferir ali?

A resposta veio à mente de Tonks de imediato. Magia Negra interferia no poder de Dumbledore. O próprio diretor de Hogwarts alertara sobre aquilo na reunião onde entregara os localizadores. Sendo assim, na opinião dela, os aparelhinhos se tornavam quase inúteis, ora. Não seria justamente quando estivessem perto de grandes amontoados de Magia Negra que precisariam se comunicar?

Tonks tentou mais algumas vezes ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse no _rádio extensível_ – secretamente inspirado nas orelhas dos Gêmeos Weasley -, mas sem nenhum resultado, acabou desistindo e largou o objeto no bolso mais fundo de suas vestes, onde não pudesse alcançar nenhuma parte do corpo dela para beliscá-la.

Arrastou-se o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu até a esquina. Quando virou-se, sua boca se abriu de susto.

Havia ali um círculo de vultos altos e negros, de varinhas em punho e capuzes erguidos. Faíscas verdes subiam enquanto eles riam, e placas deixadas nas calçadas eram espatifadas por feitiços, e depois incendiadas. Um dos Comensais gritou algo que soou parecido com "morte aos Sangues Ruins", causando um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha da auror.

De que adiantava estar ali? Tonks logo viu que era outra das festinhas de distração dos Comensais. Sua mão mergulhou nos bolsos das vestes, à caça de sua varinha. Se eles enfeitiçassem alguns dos donos das lojas, aqueles que moravam no mesmo prédio de seu comércio, ela não sabia como reagiria.

As risadas aumentaram. Havia objetos sem forma no meio da rua, queimando, como uma grande e macabra fogueira. Os Comensais riam e Tonks procurava a graça na situação. Ela, pelo menos, não estava achando nem um pouco engraçado.

Lançou olhares furtivos às janelas dos prédios que se amontoavam naquela rua, e teve a impressão de ter visto pessoas se esgueirando por trás das cortinas. _Não é possível que Fudge negue a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem amanhã_, pensou ela nervosa, _não depois dessa performance pública._

Algum tempo depois, quando ela achou que já estava na hora deles pararem de se divertir, um dos vultos mais altos ergueu a varinha e escancarou as janelas de uma das casas. Tonks prendeu a respiração ao ver uma família inteira escondida atrás da cortina então rasgada, tremendo de medo.

A auror não ouvia o que eles diziam. Mas estavam se divertindo. Provavelmente aquela família descendia de trouxas, caso contrário estaria muito tranqüila e confortável em sua cama. Tonks não os conhecida, mas teve a impressão de prever o futuro imediato daquelas pessoas.

Os Comensais fizeram acenos com as varinhas e tiraram um homem e uma mulher flutuando da casa; duas crianças pequenas ficaram chorando no parapeito da janela. Quando o casal começou a ser revirado no ar, veio à memória de Tonks a noite da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ela estivera lá e não gostava nem de se lembrar.

O casal ficou enjoado e foi posto no chão, ainda sob o ruído das risadas que nunca cessavam. Lançaram a Cruciatus na mulher, enquanto outros continuavam rindo da aflição do homem, que tentava desesperadamente enfiar a mão nas roupas; Tonks imaginou que ele estivesse com a varinha ali. Mas um dos Comensais convocou-a e partiu-a no meio sem a menor dificuldade.

Definitivamente, se houvesse alguém da Ordem ali, esse alguém já teria agido! E como só havia ela por ali... Tonks engoliu em seco. Endireitou-se e virou a esquina, andando devagar, e sob as sombras, para tentar se aproximar sem ser percebida, para depois, quem sabe, nocautear os Comensais sem que eles soubessem de onde os feitiços estavam vindo.

O plano tinha tantas chances de dar certo quando realmente deu; depois dos três primeiros passos de sucesso, Tonks tropeçou e caiu depois de tentar segurar-se a uma porta. O barulho silenciou toda a rua. Tonks cobriu o rosto e rezou para que não a matassem muito lentamente.

Todos os vultos olhavam-na; a mulher, exausta, estava estirada no chão, enquanto o homem era mantido no ar apenas por uma varinha distraída. Tonks sentiu os olhares dos Comensais perfurarem-na, e perguntou-se quando tempo demoraria para que aquilo acontecesse de fato... _Burra._

-Quem é você? – perguntou o Comensal mais próximo, que ela não conhecia. Com um aceno de varinha, o rosto masculinizado dela tornou-se visível a todos.

Tonks respirou depressa; num movimento rápido, ergueu a varinha:

-_Estupefaça_!

Ao menos um estava no chão, pensou ela enquanto erguia a cabeça. No instante seguinte dezenas de feitiços das Trevas de diferentes graus e cores estavam voando em sua direção. Que diferença faria quem era, afinal?

Girou a varinha e conjurou um escudo, saltando para o lado. Uma pedra veio rolando na direção dela, do tamanho de um pomo de ouro, e Tonks fechou a mão nela para atirá-la...

Quando sentiu um puxão no umbigo e reconheceu a situação. _Uma Chave de Portal!_, exclamou, enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava controlar a respiração. _Mas de onde saiu isso??_

No instante seguinte, abriu os olhos e viu-se na sua própria casa. Nada estava fazendo sentido! Tonks estava jogada em cima de sua cama, mas sabia que não tinha sonhado. A mesma pedra continuava inalterada em sua mão. Quem fizera aquilo? E como soubera quem ela era, para mandá-la pra casa? Mas ela podia jurar que não havia mais ninguém ali!

Tonks olhou-se no espelho brevemente e voltou suas feições ao normal, tirou a capa suja que usava e vestiu roupas limpas, na maior velocidade que conseguiu. Logo em seguida aparatou com o pouco restante das suas forças na frente da Mansão Black e tocou a campainha cinco vezes seguidas, esperando que _alguém_, nem que fosse a velha Sra. Black, notasse sua urgência. Tinha que mandar alguém para o Beco Diagonal imediatamente!

A porta se abriu com violência. Remus apareceu, com uma expressão muito irritada.

-Remus! - exclamou ela, desesperada. – Que bom ver você! Ande, precisamos mandar alguns da Ordem para o Beco Diagonal agora! Eu acabei de vir de lá, tem Comensais reunidos em plena rua! Estão torturando uma família, nem sei como consegui escapar e...

-Eu sei, Tonks. – cortou Remus, furioso.

Tonks entrou com cara de interrogação e Remus bateu a porta, respirando devagar e tentando recuperar a paciência.

-Do... do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

-E você ainda pergunta, Tonks? – Remus retorquiu, amargo. – EU estava lá, na MINHA missão, junto com Héstia e Emelina! E você...

-Eu estraguei tudo. – completou ela, baixando a cabeça e sentando-se numa das poltronas.

Remus era conhecido por sua calma, mas não conseguia se manter tranqüilo. Estava mesmo _furioso _com Tonks. Ela tinha estragado todo o plano.

-Era tudo uma armação, Tonks! – ele exclamou, jogando-se no sofá e pondo as mãos na cabeça. – O casal que os Comensais estavam torturando. Eles haviam combinado conosco em se deixar ver, pois nós estaríamos de tocaia ali! E você aparece, do nada, e conseguiu quase ser morta por causa de um tropeção! Héstia e Emelina me fizeram voltar para fazer você saber o que tinha acontecido! Aliás, foram _elas_ quem fizeram a sua Chave de Portal. Nós tentamos te chamar de todas as maneiras. Quando o _rádio_ não deu certo, até tentamos te chamar de onde estávamos, mas você simplesmente nos ignorou!

A mulher estava cada vez mais encolhida e mais envergonhada.

-Elas me mandaram aqui também para ver como você tinha ficado depois de um susto desse, mas estou vendo que saiu dali muito melhor do que eu! – ele exclamou, ainda se esforçando para não erguer muito a voz e não acordar outra vez em cinco minutos a mãe de Sirius. Em seguida, ergueu as mangas da capa e Tonks viu vários arranhões sangrando, sem falar de raspões no rosto que ela notara desde o princípio.

-Minha nossa... – ela conseguiu balbuciar, olhando cheia de pena para os ferimentos. – Venha até a cozinha, Remus, acho que Molly deixou lá algumas poções curativas que...

-Eu sei como cuidar desses ferimentos, muito obrigado. – ele deixou escapar, enterrando a cabeça nos braços.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Sirius, que descera para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo no térreo para toda aquela barulheira.

Remus se levantou depois de respirar fundo pela vigésima vez.

-Lembra-se daquela tocaia no Beco sobre a qual eu te falei? Pois muito bem. Tonks apareceu e estragou tudo, quase morreu e eu tive que deixar Emelina e Héstia por lá consertando as coisas na medida do possível.

Sirius moveu os olhos lentamente até a imagem da prima, que fitava o chão, muito arrependida. Remus virou-se para sair.

-Onde você está indo, Aluado?

-À cozinha. – ele resmungou meramente, dando as costas para eles.

Sirius hesitou um pouco, vendo que Tonks estava à beira do choro, e sentou-se de frente para ela.

-Relaxe, Tonks. – murmurou ele, tentando injetar cautela na voz. – Ele nem está tão bravo assim.

-Ah, ele está – Tonks retorquiu. – E com toda a razão. Não sei o que deu em mim. Com algo tão escandaloso como aquilo, como poderia não haver ninguém de nós por lá? Eu sou mesmo uma burra.

-Não, você não é burra. – Sirius murmurou meio sem jeito. – Ele é assim mesmo. Sempre foi o responsável da turma... Logo tudo voltará ao normal.

Mas Tonks sabia que não era verdade. Eles não estavam em Hogwarts, estavam às portas de uma guerra contra Voldemort, na qual não podia haver falta alguma. Sirius não a entendia. Certo, ele não tinha culpa de ficar preso em casa, sem poder executar as estratégias ele mesmo, mas isso o impedia de compreender as dimensões do que acontecia lá fora, mesmo que Dumbledore aparecesse por lá, muito sério, para lembrá-lo de tudo. Às vezes seu primo simplesmente agia como uma criança. _E ELE Remus trata como um adulto, _pensou ela, frustrada.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez com barulho, sem campainha nem nenhum aviso. Tonks não precisou erguer a cabeça para saber quem era.

-Suponho que tenha vindo cortar a minha cabeça, prof. Dumbledore. – disse ela.

O velho olhou-a calmamente.

-Na verdade – disse ele, com um olhar rápido para Sirius. – Eu vim avisar que as coisas foram consertadas no Beco Diagonal. Emelina acabou de me relatar tudo. Quanto a você, Tonks, pela falta de Remus aqui suponho que já tenha escutado mais do que merece.

-Acertou em cheio. – replicou Sirius. – Ele estava gritando com ela como se Voldemort tivesse descoberto a sede da Ordem por culpa dela. Então eu desci e vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Certo. – Dumbledore estudou os dois primos por um momento. – Ele está na cozinha, suponho.

-Cuidando de alguns ferimentos. – explicou Tonks meramente, por dentro muito aliviada por não ter tido que ouvir outro sermão. Dessa forma ainda acabariam convencendo-a de que ela tinha dezesseis anos de novo.

O diretor saiu e deixou-os a sós novamente. Tonks jogou-se contra o encosto da poltrona num movimento largo.

-Tenho a sensação de que não foi só isso. – disse.

-Talvez. – respondeu Sirius, visivelmente pensando em alguma coisa para dizer a ela.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ela não conseguia parar de lembrar dos Comensais lançando feitiços na sua direção. Estivera muito surpresa por não ter sido pega por nenhum deles, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza de que isso fosse mérito seu. Tudo que queria era dormir agora, esquecer das burradas que cometera, quando repentinamente a voz de Sirius quebrou o silêncio.

-Ei, Tonks.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

-Você quer mesmo saber por que o Aluado te trata como um bebê? – perguntou ele.

-Sem dúvida – ela respondeu, endireitando-se.

-É coisa de Maroto. – ele replicou, com um sorriso vago. – Sempre costumamos proteger demais as garotas que gostamos.

Tonks prendeu a respiração. Era muito para um dia só.

-O que disse?

-Ah, priminha, você entendeu muito bem. – ele insistiu. – Remus está caído por sua causa. Muito me surpreende que você tenha conseguido ignorar isso até agora.

Na verdade, ela NÃO ignorara aquilo. Ela simplesmente tivera dúvidas. E mal tivera tempo ou oportunidade de falar disso abertamente com ele. Além do mais, fazia tanto tempo que não namorava que parecia até ter esquecido como se fazia. Tentou desviar.

-É só impressão minha ou ele vai te estraçalhar se souber que você disse isso pra mim? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não, não é só impressão sua. – Sirius riu. – Mas ele não precisa saber que tivemos essa conversinha, não é?

Tonks sorriu, assentindo de forma cúmplice.

-Ótimo – ele disse. – Isso me dá mais alguns anos de vida. Mas agora me diga uma coisa, o que você acha dele?

-Ah... eu... – Tonks foi ficando vermelha rapidamente. – Isso lá é pergunta que se faça, Sirius!!

-Tonks, vocês dois são adultos. _Apesar das deliberações em contrário_. Não há nada de errado em vocês passarem um _tempinho_ juntos, se é que me entende. E como seu primo, não te entregaria pra nenhuma outra pessoa, você sabe.

-Não acredito que você está dando uma de casamenteiro, Sirius. Isso nunca fez o seu tipo – murmurou Tonks, bocejando.

-Eu sei, não se acostume. Mas agora acho que você devia dormir. – falou o outro. – Se o meu amigo voltar agora, acho que vocês terão que ajustar os ponteiros agora, e acho que você não está com energia suficiente.

-Seu pervertido! – exclamou ela, levantando-se e se esticando. – E quem disse que eu vou...

Não terminou a pergunta. O primo iria rir dela mais ainda.


	8. Perguntas

**_Por Enquanto e Para Sempre_**

**N/A – **Antes de mais nada, tenho que pedir desculpas pelo capítulo minúsculo!! Mas também tenho que dizer a vocês o quanto o outro será melhor e compensador..:)

_o-Alessa-o – _Bem, na realidade a Tonks já percebeu que o Lupin é especial. Talvez ela soubesse desde o começo... O romance? De beijo?? Hummmmm... não quero mais judiar de vocês, então vou dizer... no próximo capítulo!

_Caaarol_ – Obrigada... Estou postando, pode deixar!

_Sheyla Snape – _Caaalma, eu não fiquei chateada com o seu comment. No seu lugar eu também já estaria estressada...

_mKI – _Oi de novo. Que bom que a gente se reconheceu no grupo na Nina, hein? E brigada pelos elogios.

_Sarah-Lupin Black – _Pronto, aqui está capítulo novo! Afff estou sendo sugada!! Preciso acabar logo as minhas fics...

_Ameria A. Black – _Verdade... eu também teria feito o mesmo que a Tonks... Eu ainda tenho um espírito grifinório muito vivo dentro de mim. :D

_Manza – _Oooooooohhh!! A Manza comentou uma fic minha! To boba! Passada! Eu li a sua fic caricaturalmente pintado, e é sempre tão estranho quando o autor de uma boa fic comenta a nossa, não é?? Espero que esse surto seu Remus/Tonks continue firme! Obrigada!

**_Capítulo Oito – Perguntas_**

Tonks sabia que nada ficaria bem como estava parecendo. Ela sabia que Sirius apenas dissera aquelas coisas para confortá-la. Ela _tinha_ cometido um erro grave. Bem grave. E certamente alguma conseqüência cairia sobre ela. Aquela conversa sobre ela e Remus a deixara encabulada, confusa, alegre e mais confusa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Para seu primo, era claro como água que em breve os dois estariam juntos. Tonks às vezes até se pegava pensando que Remus Lupin era uma pessoa especial. _Uma pessoa especial sobre a qual você não sabe quase nada, _ela corrigia-se frustrada.

Nos dias seguintes, ela percebeu mesmo que a haviam rebaixado na hierarquia da Ordem. Ela ainda assistia a todas as reuniões, isso era verdade, mas não era mais designada para fazer nada de útil. Dumbledore apenas dizia que ela devia ficar na Mansão Black, registrando os relatórios quando Remus ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem estivesse fora.

Aquele rebaixamento certamente não melhorou o humor de Tonks. Desde o incidente no Beco Diagonal, ela vinha se sentindo mais inútil do que de costume. Chegou a suspeitar que os garotos estivessem percebendo seu mau humor, pois certa vez Hermione olhou-a seriamente e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Logo depois, vira a garota conversando com Gina aos cochichos. Mas o que os adolescentes da casa estavam pensando, no final das contas, não era muito importante. De qualquer forma, já no dia seguinte voltariam para Hogwarts, e ela percebeu que enquanto Sirius estava mais carrancudo e fechado com a aproximação de primeiro de setembro, Remus, Arthur e os outros pareciam bastante satisfeitos; Harry Potter só estaria seguro de verdade em Hogwarts, observado pelos professores e pelo diretor o tempo todo.

Quanto a Remus, ela ainda não falara diretamente com ele desde aquela noite. Ambos falavam durante as reuniões, mas não se olhavam. Algo que realmente fazia Tonks ficar ruborizada era quando Sirius a olhava com aquela cara de quem dizia e-aí-como-vai-ser-vai-chegar-no-meu-amigo-ou-não?, o que acabava só piorando o estágio de coragem da mulher para pedir desculpas a Remus pela bagunça toda.

Talvez por toda essa confusão, Tonks ficou enormemente agradecida quando pode ir com Harry na guarda que o levaria até a King's Cross. Aquilo acabou deixando-a inspirada o suficiente para se disfarçar de uma velha grisalha, mas não pode conter uma certa preocupação por ver o primo transformado em cachorro seguindo o garoto. No fim, achou melhor não dizer nada.

Chegaram à King's Cross, finalmente, depois de alguns minutos à pé. Enquanto Olho-Tonto Moody chegava e dizia algo, ela se distraiu. Arthur estava com Rony e Hermione, e logo em seguida divisou Remus, que acompanhava os gêmeos e Gina. Seus olhares se encontraram por um momento, tão rápido que Tonks nem mesmo conseguiu distinguir alguma emoção nos olhos dele. Quando se deu conta, já estavam todos se despedindo. Abraçou Hermione e Gina, mas ainda um pouco desconfortável.

-Foi ótimo conhecer vocês – disse, tentando soar despreocupada. – Logo nos reveremos, espero.

Poucos minutos depois todos os garotos estavam dentro do trem e sumindo na distância. Moody respirou fundo.

-Tenho certeza que ninguém nos seguiu – falou pela décima vez.

-É claro, Alastor – Remus disse, em tom divertido. – Para onde mais Harry poderia estar indo no dia primeiro de setembro senão à King's Cross?

-Acontece, rapaz – Moody apontou um dedo nodoso para Remus. – Que é agora que gostariam de nos seguir. Além do mais, vocês dois: Tonks e Arthur, o que estão fazendo aqui ainda? Vocês são do Ministério. Não podem parecer que são mais do que meros conhecidos.

Tonks poderia jurar que tinha visto Remus revirar os olhos. Talvez Arthur tivesse feito o mesmo, pois ele disse:

-Olho-Tonto, não há nada mais normal do que eu trazer meus filhos e os amigos deles para pegar o trem.

-Ah, já chega. – Tonks cortou-o. – Está bem, estou aparatando...

Mas Sirius latiu e pulou nela. Tonks olhou-o, estranhando. Certamente, a dificuldade em compreender o primo naquela forma aumentava algumas vezes quando ele estava transformado.

-Não, Tonks, querida – interrompeu Molly. – Arthur e eu aparataremos juntos. Sob qualquer pergunta, claro, fomos para a Toca...

Com um estalo, os dois sumiram. Remus chamou Sirius, mas ele não se moveu. Apenas sentou-se ao lado de Tonks.

-Ele quer uma boa caminhada – comentou Moody, relaxando e olhando para Tonks. – E pelo jeito tem que ser com você.

Ela se preparava pra dizer alguma coisa, quando Sirius latiu novamente, olhando para Remus.

-Bem, eu vou indo – Moody falou de novo, notando que nem Remus nem Tonks diziam nada. Em seguida, com um pequeno estalo, aparatou.

Tonks abaixou-se e olhou o cão de frente.

-O que você quer, afinal?

Sirius saiu correndo para a saída da plataforma. Tonks foi atrás, e Remus também, depois de hesitar um pouco. _Só estou indo porque Sirius pode fazer alguma besteira, _pensou consigo mesmo. Quando ele se viu no meio da plataforma dos trouxas, encontrou Tonks sendo arrastada pelo cachorrão preto, que mantinha o olhar fixo nele.

Com muito custo, Remus tomou fôlego e disse:

-Pelo visto ele quer que nós dois vamos com ele. – a voz quase um murmúrio.

Tonks olhou-o e não respondeu nada. Entretanto, caminhou ao lado de Sirius e dele por todo o caminho até o Largo Grimmauld.

Remus estava incomodado com o silêncio. E sabia que, por mais que Tonks fosse falante e alegre, ela não falaria com ele se ele continuasse demonstrando que ainda estava bravo com ele. Remus estava dividido entre dois sentimentos: entre a vontade de falar com Tonks e pedir desculpas por tanta agressividade como andara pensando em fazer, e o desejo de estrangular Sirius tão logo ele voltasse a ser humano, por fazê-lo passar por uma situação como aquela.

Faltava menos de um quarteirão para que atingissem a porta da mansão, quando Remus rendeu-se, mas infelizmente isso aconteceu exatamente ao mesmo tempo que Tonks:

-Olhe, me desculpe, eu não queria... – pararam de súbito. Tonks sorriu fracamente.

-Foi mesmo uma tremenda mancada minha – ela insistiu. Sirius começou a caminhar muito levemente, como se quisesse passar despercebido.

-Bem, eu não devia ter me zangado tanto. – Remus também sorriu, olhando Tonks nos olhos e ficando preso neles por um momento a mais do que o necessário.

Ficaram em silêncio. Tonks também sabia que Sirius tinha feito tudo de propósito. Ela pensou em dizer algo mais significativo do que aquilo, mas a porta da mansão saudou-a como o pai saúda um filho que acabou de quebrar uma louça.

-------------------

Remus simplesmente desapareceu pelo resto do dia depois daquelas duas frases trocadas com ela, e Tonks não tinha certeza se ele estava se escondendo mesmo ou estava apenas cumprindo alguma missão para Dumbledore. Coisa que ela, aliás, já estava sentindo falta de fazer. Quando não estava presa no seu cubículo do quartel general dos aurores, fingindo que estava ajudando Kingsley com a caça a Sirius Black, estava na própria mansão, recebendo relatórios enfadonhos dos outros que estavam agindo. Siirius chegara a comentar, em certo momento, que agora ela devia saber como ele se sentia desde que tudo aquilo havia começado.

Depois de anotar tudo que ocorrera na missão de Emelina Vance com uma incursão de vampiros na Ordem, Tonks bufou e foi para a cozinha, farta de tudo. Por que Remus tinha desaparecido?

-Molly – ela deixou escapar, assim que chegou à cozinha e encontrou a mulher acenando com a varinha para a louça que lavava-se sozinha. – Você acha que eu sou inútil para a Ordem?

-Oh, querida... – Molly largou a louça onde estava e sentou-se à mesa, diante dela e com cara de piedade. – De onde tirou essa idéia?

-Não me trate como se eu fosse sua filha – Tonks censurou-a. – E não sei por que pergunta. Desde aquela minha grande burrada no Beco, eu não fiz mais nada de útil.

Molly encarou-a, suavizando a expressão.

-Já lhe passou pela cabeça, Tonks, que Remus possa não estar dando conta de pegar os relatórios, coordenar as missões e cumprir as dele? Por isso Dumbledore lhe pediu que pegue uma parte do que ele tem a fazer, já que Remus é um dos melhores homens dele.

Tonks bufou de novo.

-E por que eu peguei só o trabalho burocrático?

-Porque você ainda é muito nova na Ordem, Tonks querida. – Molly replicou, ainda calma e consoladora.

-Eu não sei... – a auror ainda não estava convencida. – Eu não sei mesmo. É como se Dumbledore tivesse me deixado de castigo por ter aprontado. Desde que eu entrei nessa porcaria dessa Ordem da Fênix, tenho me sentido mais criança do que quando estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. – fez uma pausa, na qual Molly apenas continuou observando-a. – Às vezes eu acho que não devia estar aqui.

-Oh, não diga isso! – Molly exclamou. – Você já deu uma boa olhada na _minha_ função por aqui?

Tonks não respondeu, mas sabia do que a mulher estava falando.

-Você tem que se lembrar do porquê de estar aqui. Se está, é porque está ajudando. E desde que ajude de alguma forma Dumbledore a conter Você-Sabe-Quem, está fazendo muito mais do que muita gente por aí...

Tonks considerou as palavras de Molly por um momento. Era melhor ficar quieta e manter o rosto como estava a confessar de que ela estava certa.

-Vá pra casa um pouco – a Sra. Weasley incentivou. – E descanse.

---------------------

A porta do apartamento de Tonks se abriu lentamente. Os passos sobre o assoalho eram suaves, embora pesados. Seu olhar percorreu lentamente cada móvel.

Raiva foi o que sentiu depois. Pra quê, afinal de contas, ela estava ali? Desde o início pensara que enquanto estivesse servindo na Ordem, precisaria continuar morando ali para ter o seu próprio espaço_. Mas para quê? _O lugar não servia para nada além de contrastar com a personalidade dela, que normalmente era bastante alegre.

Tonks jogou-se na cama e pensou. Ela não precisava ficar tão frustrada com tudo à sua volta. Era uma coisa estúpida de se fazer. Ora, se ela não tinha necessidade daquilo, por que continuar ali?

A idéia iluminou sua face e ela criou energia para se levantar e espiar pela janela, na direção da Mansão Black.

_Muito bem, agora eu vou ser sincera, nem que seja comigo mesma. Eu quero. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. E ao invés de ir atrás de resultados, tudo que andei fazendo foi me queixar. Certo, então vamos ter ação. Sirius disse, então eu vou, por que não?_

Correr até o guarda roupa, puxou energicamente uma mala e começou a jogar nela todas as suas roupas, esquecendo-se da varinha. Mas isso não importava. Remus, ele importava, e ela estava disposta a descobrir os segredos dele. Estava pouco se importando se Sirius acharia bonitinho o melhor amigo dele com sua prima, ela queria mais que tudo explodisse, sua decisão estava tomada, ela ia mesmo aceitar o convite.

_Eu vou me mudar para a Mansão Black._


	9. Lobos e Cordeiros

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**Capítulo Nove – Lobos e Cordeiros**

No dia seguinte, Tonks seguiu satisfeita para a recepção do pequeno prédio onde ficava o apartamento e resolveu tudo o que tinha que resolver. Enfrentou alguns problemas, pois aquele era um condomínio trouxa, mas como o proprietário já tinha uma opinião formada sobre "a garota maluca que mora no segundo andar", ela não se deu ao trabalho de consertar nada em termos de comportamento.

Abriu a porta da Mansão Black sem esperar que a atendessem; a decisão repentinamente melhorara, e muito, o seu humor. Daquela vez, ela nem mesmo se importou quando a Sra. Black começou a gritar, escandalosa: apenas sacou a varinha e puxou as cortinas, numa tranqüilidade e segurança que não estava acostumava em ver em si mesma.

Sirius estava parado ali na entrada, olhando para ela e bocejando.

-Tonks, olá! – disse ele, esfregando o rosto. – O que está fazendo por aqui tão cedo? Acho que os outros só vêm depois do almoço...

-Eu sei, Sirius. – Tonks sorria largamente, erguendo a mala na mão esquerda para que o primo notasse as suas intenções. – Bem, eu vim pensando e... Você me convidou, não é, e por mais distante que eu possa ter sido daqui, eu sou uma Black também, não sou?

O olhar de Sirius se iluminou.

-Está dizendo que veio morar aqui? – perguntou, então muito alegre.

-É, estou – Tonks respondeu, insegura. – Quero dizer, se você não quiser mais, é claro que...

-Ei priminha! O que está esperando? Ande, venha, eu tenho o quarto perfeito pra você lá em cima!!

Subiram as escadas já bastante familiares para ela, entraram num corredor cheio de luz matinal, e Sirius abriu uma porta fazendo uma mesura enorme e alegre.

-Senhorita Nymphadora Tonks, seja bem vinda aos seus novos aposentos na mui antiga e nobre Mansão Black. – disse ele, imitando os trejeitos de Kreacher.

--------

Apesar de continuar com toda a parte burocrática do serviço na Ordem, a alegria de Sirius em não ficar sozinho naquela mansão enorme era gritante. Molly sorriu ao saber da notícia e piscou de forma cúmplice para a metamorfomaga.

-Ei, Sirius me diga uma coisa... – ela murmurou, depois que os ânimos se acalmaram. – Onde Remus se meteu?

Tonks teve a ligeira impressão de que havia um complô entre os habitantes daquela casa, mas ao menos ela tinha perguntado exatamente o que Tonks queria saber, mas estava envergonhada demais de falar de Remus com tão pouco tempo na mansão. Poderia jurar que Sirius havia lançado um olhar malicioso para ela antes de responder.

-Ele vem para o jantar, Molly. Não teve tempo de me dizer exatamente o que ia fazer, mas se não for para vigiar a porta, com certeza é alguma daquelas missões dele de recrutar aliados mestiços e...

-Ora, por que só ele está fazendo os trabalhos com os meio-humanos? – Tonks perguntou, achando que aquela pergunta poderia estar menos relacionada com Remus do que realmente estava.

Sirius gaguejou por um momento e Molly respondeu rapidamente:

-Tonks querida, não é apenas Lupin que está nisso... Hagrid também foi tentar convencer os gigantes...

-Mas Hagrid _é_ um meio humano. – ela replicou, pensativa. – Ele podia ter me colocado nisso também, não podia?

-Deixe isso pra lá, Tonks. Logo Dumbledore vai mandar algum serviço de campo pra você, se parar de reclamar disso o tempo todo. – disse Sirius. – Eu tinha certeza também que eu poderia servir para alguma coisa, ele não tem muitos animagos na Ordem mesmo...

-Não, apenas McGonagall e Tonks, que têm _muito_ jeito com transformações. – Molly ironizou.

-Ah, a velha Minerva todos sabem reconhecer. Além do mais, a agilidade daquela gata velha pode ser questionada já, não acha?

A Sra. Weasley apenas rolou os olhos em réplica.

À tarde, outros membros da Ordem foram chegando e reportando suas missões e qualquer coisa que descobrissem no Ministério. Como ela era necessária o tempo todo na sede da Ordem, Arthur conseguira para ela uma pequena licença saúde, alegando que ela estava com febre cambojana, facilmente curável mas muito contagiosa. Em três dias ela estaria batendo cartão mais uma vez no quartel general dos aurores.

Tonks estava fazendo uma pena dançar salsa na mesa da Ordem, em plena sala de reuniões, guiando-a com a varinha. Em um ou dois momentos a pena se transformou em castanholas latinas, mas felizmente ela conseguira reverter a operação. Estava entretida com o passatempo, mas isso não a impediu de tomar um generoso susto quando a porta se abriu de repente.

Ela respirou fundo, recuperando-se e buscando controle. Porque ela precisaria mesmo de muito controle, se agora ela tinha um relatório de Severus Snape para ouvir.

-Pensei que passaria seus relatórios diretamente a Dumbledore, agora que ambos estão em Hogwarts – comentou ela, apressando-se em tirar o feitiço da pena.

-Não posso ser visto conversando com o diretor o tempo todo. – Snape respondeu, sentando-se sem a menor cerimônia.

Tonks tentou manter a concentração e memorizar tudo o que ele contou sobre suas últimas incursões entre os Comensais da Morte, sobre algumas referências a planos de abrir a porta e alertas para todos os funcionários do Ministério da Magia, pois talvez Voldemort resolvesse enfeitiçar um deles para fazer o serviço sujo. Ela fez as perguntas de praxe a qualquer um que passava-lhe seus relatórios, e como Snape era um membro da Ordem presente em Hogwarts, ela tinha a obrigação de perguntar:

-E sobre o Harry? Tudo está bem com ele na escola?

O lábio inferior de Snape se crispou numa coisa parecida com um sorriso irônico.

-Certamente. Digamos que está descobrindo um outro lado da fama.

Ela tentou refrear o comentário e mexer em suas anotações, mas acabou dizendo.

-Você não devia detestar tanto esse garoto só por causa do pai dele. Ele não tem culpa.

-Potter é exatamente igual ao pai. – Snape sibilou de volta. – E eu me pergunto em quê este assunto interessa a você.

-Eu apenas não acho que seja certo discriminar o Harry pelo modo como o pai dele te tratava. – intimamente, Tonks estava adorando poder dizer aquilo a Snape, mas teve que manter o rosto sério, como se aquele "desabafo" nada significasse. – E já que ninguém te diz isso, achei que seria melhor eu dizer, cara.

-Guarde seus comentários para si mesma. – Snape retorquiu, sem mudanças na expressão. – O modo como trato Potter é unicamente da minha conta. E quanto ao "cara", você pode guardar esse tipo de tratamento para seu querido amante.

Tonks ergueu as sobrancelhas tão alto quanto conseguiu, em surpresa.

-O que disse?

-Nada além do que ouviu. – Snape agora tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto, levantando-se. – Mas como não estou aqui para fazer comentários sobre seu relacionamento com lobisomens, gostaria mesmo que não se intrometesse nas...

-Lobisomens? Mas de que droga de coisa você está falando, afinal? – Tonks cada vez entendia menos.

-Oh, não me diga que ele escondeu de você até agora... – Snape parecia se divertir cada vez mais com a situação. – Isso é realmente lamentável... Eu esperaria muito mais nobreza e coragem de Lupin, mas parece que ele dessa vez...

-Quer dizer as coisas com clareza, Snape? – Tonks só podia estar entendendo mal. Não era possível que ele estivesse simplesmente dizendo que...

-Seu amante, Lupin. – o professor sonserino esclareceu, com a diversão cruel expressa no olhar. – É um lobisomem. E um lobisomem corajoso, se ainda não contou a você sobre sua situação...

-EI! Snape, não seja ridículo! Remus, um lobisomem? EI! – exclamou ela uma segunda vez. – Ele não é meu amante! Nós apenas trabalhamos juntos! Na Ordem!

Snape não respondeu nada. Apenas a fitou, irônico e sarcástico. E, pensando melhor, aquilo era o máximo que ele podia fazer, pois Tonks estava prestes a pular no pescoço dele e esganá-lo até a morte, por brincar assim com ela. Não tinha a menor graça...

-Isso é ridículo... – ela não conseguia absorver a informação. – Simplesmente é impossível...

-Nota-se que você ainda não entendeu bem os mecanismos da Ordem da Fênix. – a voz de Snape pingava de sarcasmo. – Aqui existem Comensais da Morte e metamorfomagas. Por que não poderia haver um lobisomem também?

Ela costumava odiar quando era obrigada a admitir que Snape estava certo, mas seus argumentos eram irredutíveis. Ainda assim, ela não queria _mesmo_ acreditar.

-Suponho que queira esclarecer isso com ele agora. – Tonks poderia jurar ter visto um risinho desdenhoso. – Mas terá que esperar. Eu soube que ele foi decidir alguns assuntos por culpa... das circunstâncias.

Tonks estreitou os olhos. Era sempre tão difícil entender o que aquele homem dizia. Mas ao mesmo tempo que tentava formular alguma resposta inteligente, a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu com estrépito.

Lupin estava ali, arfando e olhando assustado para Tonks.

-Opa – uma sobrancelha de Snape ergueu-se e subitamente ele levantou-se, fingindo estar ocupado. – Vou deixá-los com seus assuntos.

Foi até a saída, e antes de fechar a porta lançou a Remus um olhar quase deliciado; este, por sua vez, já sentia-se bastante pressionado por Tonks. Os dois se olharam longamente, então. Tonks tentava imaginar um lobo oculto em Remus e ele tentava prever a reação dela; talvez até tivesse conseguido, se no fim não estivesse perdido, admirando a beleza simples do rosto dela.

-Então... O Ranhoso te contou tudo.

Tonks queria mesmo ter respondido com seriedade, mas não agüentou e riu. Remus respirou aliviado em ver isso e tomou a liberdade de sentar-se.

-Ranhoso?

-Nós costumávamos chamá-lo assim nos tempos de Hogwarts, Tiago, Sirius, Peter e eu. – ele respondeu, com um brilho sonhador nos olhos.

-Os lendários Marotos. – citou Tonks. – Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

-É. – caíram em silêncio.

Remus não sabia como prosseguir. Tinha ainda que explicar a ela por que ainda não lhe contara...

-Bem, se não me engano você tinha me feito uma pergunta – bufou Tonks. – E a resposta é _sim, ele me contou. _E agora é a minha vez: eu queria mesmo saber por que eu tive que saber isso por ele.

Remus ficou em silêncio. Responder sinceramente implicaria numa outra conversa que ele vinha temendo á havia algum tempo. Mas, pensando bem, era um preço que ele precisaria pagar, sem falar que em seu íntimo queria saber como eram as coisas com ela...

Tonks o olhava interrogativamente. Remus sentiu um perfume, algo meio cítrico, invadir suas narinas. O aroma tinha tudo a ver com ela.

-Eu não quis que você soubesse que eu sou um monstro. – ele confessou. – Apenas porque literalmente eu sou uma droga de um lobo solitário que nunca...

-Remus – Tonks o olhava, contendo um sorriso. – Você achou mesmo que eu ligaria para isso? Que seria suficiente para me fazer afastar de você?

Ele não agüentava mais passar por adolescente, mas resolveu deixar isso de lado no momento.

-Quando chega a lua cheia, este detalhe se torna muito mais relevante – murmurou.

-Diga toda a verdade, Remus – Tonks mudou para a cadeira mais próxima e cobriu as mãos dele com as suas. – Não é só isso que você tem a me dizer...

Ele respirou devagar. Se havia algum momento para dizer aquilo, era agora.

-Droga. – acabou xingando. – Há tempo demais que eu não digo isso.

E aquele não era o único agravante para que ele travasse. Tonks estava tão perto, olhando tão fundo nos olhos dele, que Remus chegou a ter certeza de que ela já sabia. Ela se levantou e ficou parada, dizendo de costas para ele:

-E eu pensei que Sirius havia feito seus pequenos serviços de casamenteiro pra cima de você também...

-O que disse? – Remus replicou, atônito.

-Ele passou os últimos tempos tentando me convencer do quanto eu gosto de você e você de mim... – ela revirou os olhos. – Falando comigo e dizendo que, como meu primo, não me entregaria a mais ninguém que não fosse você – concluiu, em tom falso de piada.

Mas Lupin sabia que ela não estava brincando, e tampouco que fazia mal gosto das idéias de Sirius. Ele mesmo, Remus J. Lupin, não sabia o que estava ainda fazendo ali parado.

_Apenas faça._

Levantou-se subitamente, eliminou toda a distância entre ele e Tonks.

-O que ainda estamos fazendo tão distantes? – disse, tomado por um impulso.

Antes que ela se virasse, ele já passara o braço por sua cintura e virou-a de frente. Tonks viu um rápido vislumbre dos olhos de Remus antes que se beijassem. Antes que ele a envolvesse com os braços. Antes que ela sentisse que agora conhecia quem estava com ela. Antes que mandasse Snape e Sirius se danarem. Afinal, ela queria mesmo aquele homem que estava beijando-a. O que mais poderia ser importante?

Remus sentiu-se voltando no tempo ao sentir os lábios de Tonks, a boca de Tonks, todo o corpo de Tonks encostando-se a ele. Ela era, simplesmente... _perfeita_.

----

**N/A – **quero agradecer aos reviews, antes de mais nada. São todos fantásticos. Ei, é sério que o Remus e a Tonks estão... "estranhos"? Isso me preocupou. Mas, de qualquer forma, vou tentar melhorar. Talvez se eu parar de correr com um capítulo por semana, eu possa aumentar a qualidade do texto. Desculpem qualquer coisa, ok? E me digam o que acharam...


	10. E Para as Feridas, Tempo

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**N/A – **Bem, eu não tenho certeza se a notícia vai ser boa pra vocês ou não, mas de qualquer forma, resolvi avisar: este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic! Sim... Depois de enrolar tanto, aqui estou eu, quase terminando minha primeira tentativa (primeira, vejam bem, não a única) de juntar o lobisomem com a metamorfomaga... Portanto, esse capítulo tende a ser um pouco grande, pois vai narrar uma GRANDE passagem de tempo...

_Aluada-Digrin – _Sim, sim, eles desencalharam! E aqui a coisa vai melhorando! Mas nossa, não linche o Severus... Afinal, nós não sabemos como funciona a cabeça dele... Amigos nós sabemos que nunca foram o forte dele, mas eu prefiro não arriscar opiniões... Obrigada por comentar!

_Sheyla Snape – _Verdade! Eu também amo o Severus, você sabe disso... Tanto foi que eu traduzi aquela fic linda, lembra? Alias mandei todos os seus reviews traduzidos pra ela, Sheyla, e estou esperando resposta. Terminando essa fic, vou começar a tradução da continuação de Intenções Secretas! E obrigada!

_Mki –_ Muito obrigada. Espero que continue gostando!

_Sarah Lupin Black –_ Pois é! Que eu me lembre estavam todos sentindo falta de romance, não é? Pois muito bem, afoguem-se aqui!! E estou surpresa de ver como as ações do Sevie atingiram as pessoas... Tem gente que amou, gente que odiou... Obrigada também!

_Mari –_ Não estão estranhos? Jura? Menos mau. Um review, não lembro mais de quem, me preocupou muito por causa disso... Brigada!

_Paulinha Granger –_ Que bom que você gostou dessa fic. É minha primeira tentativa Remus/Tonks. Quanto a muitos capítulos, han... lembrando que não falta muito para o fim da fic Abafa... E continue revisando!

_Ana Torres –_ Sim, eu também gostei de como eu fiz o Sevie agir no capítulo 9. E olha que eu sempre fui horrível quando se trata em ser fiel à personalidade dele. Eu também desconfio que a Tonks soubesse, mas não havia nenhuma coisa muito significativa, eu pensei em fazer minhas modificações...Obrigada.

_Caaarol –_ Obrigada pela opinião e pelo comentário... Acho que este capítulo sim, está bem fofo!

_**Capítulo Dez – E para as feridas, tempo**_

Um beijo. Há quanto tempo Remus não beijava? Ele preferia não pensar nisso. Na verdade... Era provável que ele não _conseguisse_ pensar nisso. Porque ele estava extremamente concentrado em Tonks. Sentindo-a, acariciando-a.

Tonks estava também se sentindo desmanchar com o toque do lobisomem. Ele emanava sentimento. Ela via que ele não era um homem qualquer. Talvez pelo modo como a beijava, talvez o modo como a puxava pra si, talvez sua voz sincera e segura, talvez todas as alternativas anteriores. Ela estava completamente sem fôlego quando por fim se soltaram.

Remus ficou ali, parado, olhando pra ela, memorizando cada traço. Ergueu uma mão e passou-a pela maçã do rosto da mulher, e Tonks fechou os olhos para acompanhar seu toque.

-Eu acho... Que devíamos ter feito isso muito tempo antes. – ela murmurou, com a voz falha.

Ele sorriu.

-Você está totalmente certa. – ele respondeu, com um olhar que o rejuveneceu. – Nós somos bobos demais.

Beijou-a rapidamente, deixando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de Tonks.

-Você _sabia_ que eu queria fazer isso há um tempão. – acusou ela, marotamente.

-Eu não! – defendeu-se ele, acariciando-a mais um pouco. – Nem você sabia disso...

Ela ficou calada, lembrando-se de todas as conspirações para convencer os dois de que eles deviam mesmo ficar juntos.

Remus desviou o olhar por um momento, e ela viu que seus pensamentos tinham se desviado, mais uma vez. O que poderia ser capaz de entristecê-lo naquela hora...?

-Você não se importa mesmo que eu seja um, ahn... Lobisomem?

-Não seja tolo, Remus – ela sorriu mais marotamente ainda. – Tudo tem suas vantagens...

---------

Remus ainda não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que ele fosse tão sortudo. Justamente quando já acreditava que aquele mundo de realizações na vida amorosa não era para ele, apareceu Tonks, que aceitara sua condição como se fosse apenas uma gripe que ele pegava de vez em quando... Tudo andava perfeito demais para ele.

No começo, eles apenas se encontravam às escondidas. Usavam os cartões dos sapos de chocolate, outro modo de comunicação da Ordem da Fênix, para planejar encontros após as missões. Para a alegria de Tonks, depois um mês e pouco, ela foi recolocada nas missões mais ativas.

-Parece muito bem disposto nos últimos tempos, Remus – denunciou Dumbledore, após retê-lo após outra reunião da Ordem.

Lupin desviou o olhar, lembrando-se que o diretor de Hogwarts não gostara muito da idéia de que ele pudesse se envolver com Tonks.

-Não se envergonhe – adiantou Dumbledore, sorrindo para ele. – Eu não acho que ruim que você e Nymphadora Tonks se amem.

Remus virou-se subitamente, chocado.

-Mas não foi o senhor próprio que...

-Quando se é velho é muito mais fácil entender os mecanismos sentimentais das pessoas, Remus. – o velho murmurou, com uma piscadela. – E quando alguém se nega demais ao amor, o único jeito é concordar e vê-lo perceber que será muito pior a distância do que o estupor da proximidade. Foi o melhor modo que encontrei de fazê-lo perceber que estava errando ao colocar tantas barreiras entre você e Tonks.

Remus estudou o olhar divertindo de Dumbledore, enquanto pensava abismado no que ele acabara de dizer.

-Com isso está me dizendo – ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos. – Que usou de psicologia inversa comigo?

O velho sorriu.

-E devo acrescentar que foi uma ótima idéia. Tão boa quando a dos sapos de chocolate.

O lobisomem andou em círculos pela sala, querendo pegar o velhote pelo pescoço e sacudir até... Até perceber o maldito sábio que ele era.

-Mas foi Snape – ele acrescentou. – Ele foi o infeliz que disse a Tonks que eu sou um lobisomem.

-E vamos concordar que foi um bem que ele fez. – Dumbledore virou os olhos. – Você certamente não imaginava que ela fosse reagir de forma tão positiva, imaginava?

Remus lembrou-se da primeira vez em que beijou Tonks, e como fora um momento mágico, e de como sentira que ela tinha tudo que lhe faltava.

-Droga – deixou escapar, enquanto saía e deixava um Alvo Dumbledore muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Remus voltou para a sala de estar da Mansão Black e encontrou ali Sirius, Tonks e Molly, rindo muito. Ao vê-lo, pararam e Tonks enrubesceu levemente.

-Aluado, meu bom amigo! – Sirius levantou-se de um salto e deu um tapinha nas costas de Remus. – Agora você vai sentar aqui e vai nos dizer por que escondeu todo esse tempo que andou dando uns pegas na minha priminha...

Tonks ficou mais vermelha ainda e Remus sentiu a voz entalar na garganta.

-Oh, Sirius, será que você não pode arranjar um termo mais delicado para eles? – exclamou Molly, vendo a reação do casal. – Acabamos de arrancar a notícia de Tonks, Remus querido, ela não teve nenhuma chance de resistência.

-Ahn... Desculpe – a mulher, que naquele dia tinha cabelos castanhos e espetados com as pontas rosadas, respondeu.

Depois do instante de aturdimento, Remus sorriu.

-Não seja infantil, Sirius – disse ele ao amigo. – Apenas escondemos para tentar evitar essa recepção exagerada...

-E nos privar do divertimento que é ver vocês dois enrubescendo? – replicou Sirius, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Francamente, Aluado, você não mudou nada esses anos todos! Sempre escondendo as namoradas...

----------

Apesar dos avanços de Voldemort na guerra, Tonks achava que as coisas andavam no melhor ritmo que podiam. Sim, Umbridge estava em Hogwarts, impedindo os garotos de aprenderem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de verdade, sim, ela cada vez tirava mais coisas de Harry e cada vez o perseguia mais cruelmente, mas o garoto também não andava colaborando, definitivamente.Remus lhe contara tudo isso, pois para seu alívio era ele quem voltara a receber os relatórios de Snape.

Certa noite, por volta da metade de dezembro, Kingsley e Arthur resolveram cobrir uma missão que Tonks e Lupin teriam juntos, para que o casal tivesse uma folga. Tonks convenceu Remus a dar as caras em público, para que fossem ver a iluminação de Natal do Beco Diagonal. Ele acabou aceitando, até porque era uma questão de dias até que ele se transformasse, e depois ele estaria exausto demais. Ao menos ela entendia, e Remus sempre se sentia alvo de caridade quando isso acontecia, apesar de ser imensamente feliz ao ver que ela o aceitava.

-Você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou, segurando o braço dele que envolvia sua cintura.

-Estou – replicou ele. – Não se preocupe.

Mas ela se preocupava sim, não adiantava. O Beco estava realmente lindo, com todas as luzes que se mexiam sem parar, com pinheiros presos por mágica. Mas aquilo parecia secundário naquele momento. Tonks virou o rosto de Remus, para que ele olhasse para ela.

-Quanto tempo falta?

-Três dias – ele respondeu.

-Desculpe – ela pediu. – Eu não devia ter te forçado a...

-Nós tínhamos uma missão, esqueceu? E eu era capaz de cumpri-la. Sou capaz de sair com você também.

Tonks ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, e ele a abraçou mais forte. Ela só queria fazê-lo sentir o quanto ela gostava dele, mas sempre acabava perdendo-se naquele sentimento de proteção que ele emanava quando estava por perto.

Depois que se soltaram, ela segurou o rosto dele, preocupada.

-Não há mesmo nada que eu possa fazer?

-Relaxe – ele disse, sorrindo com a atitude dela. – Eu vou ficar bem.

Tonks abraçou-o apertado, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Será que ela já podia dizer?

-Remus... – ela suspirou, aconchegada nele.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela, naquele dia loiro e liso.

-Eu... Eu... – Tonks hesitou, com medo. – Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. – disse, soltando todo o ar.

Ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la de novo.

-Você não vai – ele assegurou-a.

------------

_Eu o amo e nem mesmo tenho coragem de dizer isso a ele_, Tonks pensou, censurando-se. Naquela noite ela deveria ter ficado de guarda na porta do Departamento de Mistérios, mas Arthur quis trocar com ela para que no dia seguinte pudesse ficar na Ordem com a esposa. Segundo ele, completariam trinta e cinco anos juntos. Sendo assim, Tonks trocou de muito bom grado.

Remus estava transformado. Ela sentiu algo ruim dentro de si ao imaginar pelo que ele estaria passando. Já tinha pensado seriamente em aprender a preparar a Poção Mata-Lobo para ele, mas não teria estômago para pedir que Snape ensinasse a ela. Por isso, comprara um livro de Poções da Floreios e Borrões e torceu para que conseguisse aprender sozinha, mesmo que aquele tivesse sempre sido uma matéria horrível para alguém tão desastrada como ela.

Até mesmo comprou uma torta de maçã, que pretendia levar a Remus assim que ele estivesse melhor. Uma vez, ele deixara escapar que era uma das suas comidas favoritas.

Foi quando levou um belo beliscão e depois sentiu outro objeto começar a pular nos bolsos. Ao mesmo tempo, o rádio extensível e o cartão dos sapos de chocolate haviam dado sinal.

-Tonks! Tonks! – chamava Molly no rádio.

-Droga, Tonks, pega logo essa droga de cartão! – Sirius berrava no outro comunicador.

-O que foi, vocês dois? – ela inquiriu, pegando os dois comunicadores ao mesmo tempo.

-Arthur foi atacado! – ambos gritaram em uníssono, como se tivessem combinado.

Menos de uma hora depois ela estava no St. Mungus, segurando a mão de uma Molly potencialmente nervosa, que parecia capaz de enfartar a qualquer momento. E enquanto a mulher se debulhava em lágrimas de preocupação e rabiscava um bilhete para os filhos e para Harry, avisando sobre o estado de Arthur, Tonks pensou horrorizada em como poderia ter sido ela ali.

Os dias seguintes foram de pura preocupação e agitação na Ordem da Fênix. Ela foi buscar Harry e os outros na Mansão, no dia que se seguiu, para que visitassem Arthur. Ela mesma pensava em pedir desculpas por não poder simplesmente cumprir os turnos que devia, mas o Weasley mais velho lançou-lhe ao vê-la um olhar que já disse tudo. Ele não queria ouvir desculpas se ela nem mesmo tinha cometido um erro.

-Harry ouviu tudo que vocês disseram – Gina disse a Tonks, no dia seguinte. – Está trancado lá no quarto. Hermione chegou agora há pouco e está tentando convencê-lo a abrir a porta.

-Então é por isso que ele está tão perturbado – resmungou Molly, parada ali perto. – Suba, Gina querida, vá ajudar Hermione lá em cima...

Enquanto a ruiva mais jovem saía resmungando, Tonks virou-se para Molly, preocupada.

-Aquele Olho-Tonto... Ele não podia ter inventado aquela história de possessão! – murmurou, batendo um punho na mesa.

-Não é culpa dele, você sabe – replicou Molly. – Como poderíamos ter adivinhado que eles estavam ouvindo tudo? Deixe os gêmeos comigo. Eles vão ouvir um sermão que ficará na memória pra sempre...

-Não, isso não serviria pra nada. – suspirou Tonks. – O estrago já está feito. Harry está lá em cima, achando que é alguma espécie de espião.

Molly ficou subitamente séria e sentou-se, olhando bem nos olhos de Tonks.

-Gina já me disse que Harry não foi possuído – confidenciou. – Afinal, ele se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu. E quando se está possuído, é normal esquecer completamente como se chegou a certos lugares.

Tonks baixou os olhos, lembrando-se das histórias sobre Gina Weasley e o diário de Tom Riddle, há três anos atrás.

-Eu passei pelo quarto de Remus não faz muito tempo – a mulher ruiva tentou mudar de assunto. – Acho que já está passando.

-É... – Tonks balbuciou. – Acho que amanhã ele já estará bem.

-Você o ama, não é? – a outra perguntou, carinhosamente.

A metamorfomaga examinou as próprias unhas, hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

-Amo. – confessou, afinal.

-Bom. – disse Molly. – Ele precisa muito de você, Tonks. Sempre precisou...

--------

Tonks concordava plenamente. Ela também precisava dele. E muito. Mas ela nunca tinha declarado uma coisa dessas em altas vozes antes. E nunca imaginou que isso fosse tão difícil.

Algo a inquietava também. Até bem depois do Natal vir e se ir e quando a Páscoa estava perigosamente próxima, Remus e ela nunca tinham dormido juntos. Não era exatamente que ela tivesse pressa. Mas em todos os outros homens que haviam previamente passado por sua vida, essa vontade era um fato quase inato. Homens são assim: uns beijos, uns carinhos, mas em troca, por favor, sexo. Ela já estava acostumada com o fato de que era a única coisa que deixava realmente um macho feliz. E talvez o fato de não ter acontecido ainda entre Remus e ela a deixava insegura, como se ela significasse para ele menos do que ele era para ela.

Em compensação, parecia que nunca tinham oportunidade. Aquela folga no Beco Diagonal fora a última deles: quando não tinham missões a cumprir, quando não se revezavam na guarda à porta do Departamento de Mistérios, tinham missões de campo. Certa vez, depois de uma longuíssima conversa com Dumbledore, ele resolvera permitir que Tonks investigasse novamente mais identidades de Comensais da Morte, com aquele mesmo nome, Madeline Shaw.

Fora quase um desastre, mas novamente ela conseguira sair bem da situação, e daquela vez, sozinha.

-Quem está na Mansão Black agora? – ela perguntou a Remus, quando se encontraram no Caldeirão Furado depois da missão, a altas horas da noite.

-Só Sirius e Kreacher, eu acho – ele murmurou, com um olhar malicioso. – Tudo bem com você?

-Ah, sim. – sorriu ela. – Só suspeito que em breve as coisas não estarão tão boas para Avery.

-Sendo assim... – Remus puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou lentamente. – Acho que Sirius não vai se incomodar de nos deixar em paz, não acha?

-Bem, eu conheço o meu primo – Tonks tinha um olhar pervertido. – E duvido que ele nos imponha algum obstáculo...

Tonks já estava sendo abraçada por Remus, quando, muito inconvenientemente, os cartões de chocolate nos bolsos de cada um deles começaram a se sacudir e a gritar.

-Por favor, que não seja urgente... – desejou Tonks num sussurro, pegando um cartão com o rosto tenso e nervoso de Olho-Tonto Moody.

-O que há? – Remus perguntou, com o olhar em sua figura do ex-auror.

-Potter! – exclamou ele. – Arrumou uma confusão enorme na escola e fugiu para o Ministério da Magia com os colegas! Quero todos aparatando aqui no Ministério _agora!_ Voldemort mandou todos os seus melhores Comensais atrás do garoto! Estão no Departamento de Mistérios!


	11. Por Trás do Véu

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

**N/A – **Aqui está... O último capítulo da minha primeira fic Remus/Tonks! Mas como ainda há o epílogo a ser escrito, é para ele que vou deixar os agradecimentos finais. Aqui, vou responder os comentários tão preciosos seus:

_Amanda – _Ai, muito obrigada. Que bom que você gostou desta fic... Pensar que foi uma idéia súbita... A Tonks é assanhada sim! Mas também, ela ainda tem um bom número de hormônios em ebulição!! Obrigada pelo comentário!

_Baby Potter –_ Muita gente que comenta também nunca tinha lido Remus/Tonks antes desta fic. Eu mesma só tinha lido uma, em inglês, e nem cheguei até o final. Mas um dia eu simplesmente estava cansada da dificuldade que é juntar o Tiago e a Lílian em outra fic e resolvi fazer uma coisa mais romântica, mais feliz... E foi este o resultado! Obrigada!

_Sarah Lupin Black –_ Matar o Sirius? Má, eu? Ei, espere. Essa culpa não é minha... Eu só segui o livro! Nesse caso eu realmente sou inocente. E não é por isso que o Remus e a Tonks vão deixar de se entender, não é? carinha maliciosa E como sempre, muito obrigada por comentar!

_Thatá –_ Sim, o Remus e a Tonks são mesmo lindos... Um simples casal apaixonado costuma encher a gente de inveja, né? Sim, agora temos uma parte triste. Porque a fic mostra apenas um outro lado do livro cinco, então... Tenho que seguir as regras... Obrigada por tudo!

_Maira Granger –_ Menina, você comentou TODOS os capítulos! Que loucura! Sim, o Harry é cada vez pior... Cá entre nós eu também estou ficando de saco cheio dele. Mas os outros... Cada vez gosto mais! Obrigada por todos aqueles comentários!

_**Capítulo Onze – Por trás do véu**_

Menos de cinco tortuosos minutos depois, Remus e Tonks já estavam no Ministério, reunidos com Sirius, Moody e Kingsley. Tonks, que nem imaginava o que poderia haver dentro do Departamento de Mistérios, não pode deixar de sentir um certo medo do desconhecido. Não soube se Remus sentia o mesmo. Ele sempre parecia tão mais seguro em situações instáveis como aquela...

Corriam com todo o fôlego que podiam. Remus ainda tentava resguardar energia. Afinal de contas, estavam indo enfrentar um mini exército nada despreparado para uma batalha até a morte.

A porta do Departamento de Mistérios estava aberta, escancarada, para quem quisesse ver a balbúrdia que se instalara ali dentro; num instante estavam arrebentando portas até que uma última exigiu alguns feitiços de destrave de Moody. Foi naquele momento que Tonks finalmente acreditou nas histórias que ele contava sobre ter sido seriamente estudado para se tornar um Inominável, tanto que chegou a aprender alguns dos feitiços de segurança. Tonks apertou a varinha entre os dedos com tal força que pensou que fosse parti-la, tanto era sua apreensão. Se os Comensais pegassem a profecia do garoto Potter... Se Voldemort descobrisse o resto de seu conteúdo... Tonks sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar mais naquilo.

Com um estrondo memorável, a porta se abriu; Tonks não olhou duas vezes para o rosto de Lucius Malfoy antes de lançar nele um Feitiço Estuporante. A situação estava mais do que alarmante, mas como não era sua responsabilidade verificar e ajudar os garotos, Tonks tomou para si a responsabilidade de cuidar dos Comensais da Morte. Afinal, ela era uma auror e pra isso fora treinada. Passou a atirar quantos feitiços de ataque lembrou-se, sem pensar duas vezes, sem medir forças, sem nem mesmo reconhecer os Comensais que atingia. Era como se estivesse em alguma espécie de transe.

Então Bellatrix Lestrange parou diante dela e foi quanto Tonks realmente se viu enrascada. Não era de espantar sua fama, sendo a única Comensal da Morte mulher realmente respeitada. À sua volta via seus amigos enfrentando batalhas injustas, temia por todos eles e ainda mais por Remus, incrivelmente não tanto por si mesma – _aurores são substituíveis_, passou por sua cabeça, num flash.

Tonks odiava assumir pra si mesma o quanto Bellatrix Lestrange parecia sinistra, com aquele olhar amalucado e escuro, ainda que tivesse o consolo de que suas habilidades de luta eram tão grandes quanto as da própria Tonks. Ao mesmo tempo, ela própria nem conseguira terminar de descer as escadas daquela sala assustadora; não importava o que tivessem lhe dito em seu treinamento de auror, Tonks preferia ficar exatamente no mesmo nível que seu combatente. Ou, naquele caso especial, sua combatente.

Um ruído seguido de um grito desviaram a atenção de Tonks; virou o rosto e viu Malfoy, que pelo visto não estava fora de batalha, jogando Remus tão longe que ela não se admiraria se tivesse partido algumas costelas. Malfoy virou-se para Harry e Neville, que já tinham seus próprios problemas, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, para ajudar Harry ou Remus, Bellatrix aproveitou-se de sua preocupação e apagou-a. Tonks sentiu suas energias se esvaindo e tudo ficando escuro, sentiu os degraus cada vez mais próximos... E não viu mais nada.

--------

Remus sentiu uma fisgada cruel e fria dentro de si à visão de Tonks caindo e escorregando, degrau por degrau. Levantou-se sentindo dores agudas em alguns lugares de seu corpo, mas o desespero o impeliu a alcançar Harry antes de Malfoy.

-Harry, reúna os outros e VÁ! – conseguiu gritar, antes que o Comensal pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Enquanto Malfoy ainda tentava passar por Remus para pegar Harry, Neville e, principalmente, a profecia. Remus perguntou-se vagamente se sairia vivo dali para verificar o estado de Tonks. Sabia que não devia, mas seus pensamentos não conseguiram se desviar dela por muito tempo.

Entretanto, seu coração pareceu parar mais uma vez quando viu o vulto da profecia balbuciando algumas poucas coisas, enquanto Neville pedia desculpas sem parar e Malfoy finalmente o arremessava longe, querendo mais do que tudo ouvir o que a sombra dizia. Mas Remus começou a gritar e falar qualquer besteira para abafar o som, lembrando-se das instruções de Dumbledore: _Voldemort não pode saber o que a profecia diz, nem mesmo que isso custe ela mesma a nós..._

Mas como se seu pensamento o invocasse, Alvo Dumbledore irrompeu dentro da sala, e tudo parou à sua visão. Remus experimentou por um instante uma forte sensação de alívio, como se nada mais tivesse de ser feito ali, apenas esperar que o velho derrotasse todos os Comensais que restavam. Mas duas pessoas não o notaram: Sirius e Bellatrix, que continuavam duelando de uma forma que realmente preocupava Remus – seu amigo parecia estar brincando com alguém, rindo e se divertindo, como se tivesse voltado a ser apenas um adolescente em Hogwarts; convencido, poderoso e dono de uma perigosa auto confiança. Perigosa, para ele mesmo.

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Remus enquanto seu melhor amigo era lançado no ar por um jato de luz, aterrissando graciosamente no véu negro, parado de forma aterrorizante no centro do salão.

Harry.

Ele não podia se esquecer do garoto.

Garoto esse que, inclusive, estava correndo na direção do véu, talvez crente de que pudesse simplesmente estender a mão e trazer Sirius de volta, quando na realidade não havia mais nada que ele fosse capaz de... Remus desejou poder tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir a gargalhada cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange que se seguiu, mas tinha que pegar Harry e impedi-lo de cair numa ilusão de que Sirius voltaria...

Remus estendeu os braços, contorcendo e rosto e reteve Harry, a poucos passos do véu.

-Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

-Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo, ele só atravessou o véu! – respondeu o garoto, em desespero.

-Não, é tarde demais, Harry...

-Ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – o garoto se sacudiu com violência e Remus teve que reunir toda a sua força de vontade para impedir que ele tentasse buscar Sirius. Algo dentro do próprio Remus o fazia sentir vontade de tentar, mas ele sabia que de nada aquilo serviria...

-Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... ele se foi.

A idéia caiu sobre a cabeça de Harry como se ele se desse conta de uma grande verdade. Já era bastante ruim admitir para si mesmo; ainda ter que convencer o garoto de que seu grande amigo estava morto parecia mil vezes pior. Ainda assim, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a se convencer.

-Não se foi, não! – ele insistia. – SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

-Ele não pode voltar, Harry – Remus forçou-se a dizer, tentando converter a tristeza em força para segurar o garoto. – Ele não pode voltar porque está m...

- ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! – os olhos verdes do garoto estavam se enchendo d' água sem que ele percebesse. – SIRIUS!

Remus começou a notar que, mesmo que ainda lutasse, Harry parecia estar se convencendo, de dentro para fora. Era mesmo difícil de aceitar; parecia mesmo que Sirius iria saltar detrás do véu negro a qualquer momento. Aproveitou a hesitação do garoto para puxá-lo para fora do estrado.

Seu olhar por um momento parou em Tonks; Olho-Tonto estava tentando despertá-la. Remus sabia de alguma forma que ela estava viva, mas ainda assim sentia medo que algo de grave pudesse ter acontecido. E se Bellatrix tivesse lançado alguma maldição duradoura nela? Ele nunca perdoaria Lestrange por tudo que acabara de fazer.

Remus tentou controlar a respiração e desfez o feitiço das pernas de Neville.

-Vamos... Vamos procurar os outros. Onde é que eles estão, Neville?

Mas sua cabeça girava. Sirius. Nymphadora. A alegria de Bellatrix em divertir-se fazendo tanto mal a eles. _Concentre-se, lobisomem, _ele pensou, _ainda há muito a ser feito..._

Bellatrix estava fugindo novamente, depois de abandonar Kingsley gemendo no chão e escapar de um feitiço de Dumbledore. Antes que se lembrasse de segurar Harry, o garoto já ia longe, atrás dela.

-Harry... não! – exclamou, inutilmente.

-ELA MATOU SIRIUS! – Harry berrava com toda a força dos seus pulmões. – ELA O MATOU... ELA O MATOU!

Mas logo em seguida ele havia ido.

Dumbledore virou-se para ele e Moody, os únicos inatingidos ali, com um olhar rápido para todos os Comensais presos e para Kingsley e Tonks.

-Alastor, leve esses Comensais para um lugar de onde não fujam, você sabe – ele sibilou rapidamente, virando-se então para Remus. – E você, cuide dos feridos. Leve todos para Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey está esperando-o. – olhou-o seria e tristemente por um momento, então disse: - Nymphadora não está muito bem, Remus, mas vai ficar.

Desaparatou e deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

-------

O hospital St. Mungus estava vazio. E não deveria ser diferente, dado que era cerca de uma hora da manhã. Remus estava com uma cara horrível, como se não tivesse dormido desde o dia em que Sirius se fora. E isso, pensando bem, não era em todo uma afirmação falsa.

Perguntava-se se ainda poderia voltar a se sentir bem, de alguma forma. Estava depositando todas as suas esperanças para o momento em que Tonks despertasse. Mas até isso o preocupava. O curandeiro lhe dissera que ela fora atingida por alguma nova maldição, que transmitia toda a energia da vítima para quem o atacara.

-Quer dizer então – replicara Remus diante da explicação. – que toda a energia vital dela está sendo drenada para quem a enfeitiçou?

-Sim – respondera o curandeiro com um olhar compenetrado. – estamos fazendo o possível para romper esse laço, mas me parece que ela é a única capaz de fazer isso.

Remus já havia reportado a história para Dumbledore. Se o diretor de Hogwarts andava muito ocupado _antes_ de Voldemort resolver aparecer em pleno Ministério da Magia, o que diria então agora, quando todos os aclamavam e havia tantas coisas a fazer no Ministério, a fim de prepará-lo para a segunda guerra?

Toda a Ordem da Fênix já viera visitar Tonks. Três dias davam tempo suficiente para fazer isso, sem sombra de dúvida. Remus tinha muito bons motivos para não aparecer na sede da Ordem da Fênix; queria estar ao lado de Tonks quando ela despertasse e também não estava pronto para ver a mansão sem Sirius resmungando e chutando Kreacher o tempo todo.

Quando imaginou estar quase pegando no sono, uma mão fria sobre seu ombro o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Professor Dumbledore – disse ele, se levantando se súbito. – Desculpe. Não o vi chegando.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou o diretor de Hogwarts, com os olhos cintilantes. – Eu sou quem deve pedir desculpas. Esse foi o único horário que consegui para visitar Nymphadora. Inclusive, pretendo dizer o primeiro nome dela quantas vezes conseguir, antes que ela acorde e descubra que estou fazendo isso.

Remus forçou um sorriso amarelo.

-Sempre de bom humor – comentou ele. -, o que eu não daria para seguir seu exemplo. E quanto a Kingsley? Aquela perna quebrada dele já está melhorando?

-Sim, está se curando com uma rapidez espantosa. – disse Dumbledore, ficando sério em seguida. – Mas não se deixe enganar por sorrisos e gracejos, Remus. Vou lhe dar algum tempo agora, para que você e Nymphadora se recuperem do que aconteceu. Não pense que eu não tinha Sirius em alta estima – talvez não tanto quanto você, eu entendo -, mas ele fará uma grande falta para a Ordem. Se tivéssemos conseguido provar sua inocência, estou certo de quem agindo em campo ele poderia...

-_Poderia_, Dumbledore. Não pode mais. – cortou Remus, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

-Oh. Você vai quebrar coisas também? – perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo sinceramente preocupado. – Por favor, não faça isso. Contar a Harry sobre a profecia já me custou alguns instrumentos valiosíssimos e muitos feitiços _reparo _logo depois.

Remus não respondeu. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Tonks, por onde Dumbledore entrava sem que ele percebesse. Com outra olhada para Tonks, deitada e imóvel sob as cobertas da cama do hospital, suspirou e falou, lentamente:

-Eu não sei como vou contar sobre Sirius para ela.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente.

-Mas é necessário. – ele murmurou com cautela. – Nymphadora adorava o primo. Será horrível para ela, eu sei disso, mas você não pode simplesmente dizer que Sirius está lá fora, esperando vê-la acordar. A verdade é uma das poucas dores justas no mundo, Remus.

-Eu... Não serei capaz de dizer, Dumbledore. Eu não quero ver Tonks sofrendo porque...

-Porque você a ama, eu sei. – completou o diretor, e os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando enquanto a metamorfomaga ressonava, com a testa franzida e a boca entreaberta. Dumbledore suspirou profundamente. – Ela está lutando – falou suavemente.

Remus assentiu. Um dia ele ainda faria Bellatrix Lestrange se arrepender daquilo.

Tão logo pensou isso, arrependeu-se. Alvo Dumbledore estava ao seu lado, e os pensamentos de qualquer um eram transparentes a ele.

-Não se culpe – ele disse. – Bellatrix não é mais do que uma...

Mas Remus não soube o que Bellatrix Lestrange era, pois naquele mesmo momento Tonks estremeceu, abriu os olhos e soltou um grito abafado.

Imediatamente Remus se levantou e correu até ela, com a expressão preocupada, e segurou a mão dela num ímpeto. Dumbledore aproximou-se alguns passos, devagar e cuidadosamente.

Tonks arfou por um momento, olhando em volta. Então seus olhos encontraram os de Remus, e seu olhar suavizou. Pareceu aliviada. Relanceou em Dumbledore e então disse:

-Remus... Eu vi Malfoy te acertando... Você... Eu pensei que...

-Shh... – Remus sussurrou com cuidado, apertando a mão dela. – Acabou. Voldemort não pegou a profecia, Harry está vivo e a salvo, os membros da Ordem todos estão...

Parou subitamente. Olhou para Dumbledore, buscando apoio. O diretor avançou mais um passo.

-É muito bom vê-la desperta novamente – disse ele. – Mas vou deixá-los a sós.

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto ele se virava e caminhava vagarosamente para a porta. Remus e Tonks ficaram observando-o, até que a porta se fechou atrás dele.

-O que foi? – disse ela. – Remus, _aconteceu_ alguma coisa lá, não foi?

Ele desviou o olhar, incerto. Tonks sentou-se na cama com dificuldade e virou o rosto de Remus, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

-Conte pra mim, Remus.

_É necessário. A verdade é uma das poucas dores justas no mundo, Remus._

-Sirius. – acabou dizendo, com dificuldade e dor pesando em sua voz. – Bellatrix Lestrange... O jogou para trás do véu negro do Departamento de Mistérios.

Foi a vez de Tonks desviar o olhar. Aquele véu aterrorizante chegou a segurar sua atenção por um segundo ou dois. Seu estômago deu uma revirada.

-Sirius está... Não, não pode ser... – ela entendeu a dificuldade de Remus em dizer aquilo.

_Sirius estava morto..._

Tonks cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e automaticamente suas lembranças do primo começaram a desfilar diante de sua mente. Resistiu, sacudindo a cabeça. Quando as lágrimas começaram a cair, ainda de olhos surpresos e incrédulos, Remus se aproximou e a abraçou.

--------

Uma vez acordada, foi uma questão de horas para que os curandeiros dessem alta para Tonks. Ela posteriormente exigiu explicações maiores sobre o que acontecera, e Remus lhe contou tudo que ocorrera, como a Comensal da Morte derrubara ela mesma, depois Sirius e Kingsley por último. Como depois ela fugiu e Harry tentara se vingar do que ela havia feito ao seu padrinho, e como Voldemort aparecera depois... Também o estado em que haviam ficado os amigos de Harry. Não pode deixar de erguer as sobrancelhas tanto quanto conseguia ao ouvir o nome de Luna Lovegood.

-Lovegood? – repetira ela. – A filha do editor do Pasquim?

-Sim – Remus respondeu, observando-a vestida com suas roupas normais, sentada sobre a cama. – Ela é colega de Gina, eu imagino.

Tonks não havia sorrido ainda, desde que despertara. Remus estava incerto. Foi até ela e pegou sua mão, pedindo que se levantasse.

-Tonks – ele murmurou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela e a abraçando pela cintura. – Dumbledore disse que vai nos deixar à margem da Ordem por um mês ou dois. Eu estava pensando em como... Como acho que já está mais do que na hora de te dizer que... Eu quase morri de preocupação nestes três dias. Eu já sabia antes, sabia há muito tempo, mas eu tive medo que você fosse e eu nunca tivesse te dito... Que eu te amo.

Ela sentiu um arrepio quente percorrer sua espinha. Quanto desejara ouvir aquilo, só ela sabia.

-Eu também te amo, Remus... – respondeu, sorrindo levemente enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la.


	12. Epílogo

**Por Enquanto e Para Sempre**

_**Epílogo**_

Remus estava deitado, enrolado num lençol, sem vontade de se mexer. A luz do sol entrava impiedosamente pela janela do quarto. Algo quente encostado em seu estômago lembrou-o, com uma onda de prazer, que Tonks estava dormindo a seu lado.

Não estavam no Largo Grimmauld. Tonks passara lá para buscar algumas coisas deles, mas ele preferira não entrar. Ela o sacudira, dissera que ele teria que fazer aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ele desejava mesmo adiar aquele "mais tarde" o máximo que pudesse. Estavam apenas em um apartamento trouxa onde Remus ficara no ano seguinte ao que lecionara em Hogwarts. Era pequeno, sóbrio e decorado com cores escuras, como que mobiliado às pressas, mas tinha se transformado no lugar perfeito desde Tonks passara pela porta, sua mão segurando a dele.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

Remus girou cuidadosamente na cama, preso no lençol. Tonks estava deitada, coberta também somente pelo lençol, com o cabelo daquela vez ruivo e longo, de olhos fechados e um sorriso fino no rosto. Ele apoiou a cabeça numa mão, de lado, e ficou observando-a.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today is the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

No dia seguinte já teriam que voltar às suas missões da Ordem... Remus sabia que fora uma maluquice de Dumbledore dispensá-los da Ordem, por um tempo que poderia ser assustadoramente significativo na época que enfrentavam. Como ele podia dispensar os dois, membros mais do que ativos, em um momento como aquele? Remus devia estar fazendo declarações públicas, chamando todos os lobisomens do mundo mágico para ajudar o lado de Dumbledore e de Harry Potter. E Tonks devia estar ajudando Kingsley a situar todos os outros aurores nos planos e prováveis investidas de Voldemort...

Mas, contrariando tudo isso, Dumbledore simplesmente os mandara sumirem, ficarem juntos por um tempo... Era loucura, Remus sabia. Muita coisa poderia acontecer naquele curto espaço de tempo. Sem falar que Remus não tinha certeza total sobre a segurança da localização dos dois.

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Tonks começou a se mexer muito lentamente. Remus observou, embevecido, enquanto ela começava a despertar, resmungando baixinho e esticando todo o corpo.

-Bom dia – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes que ela abrisse os olhos. – Dormiu bem?

A mulher ficou arrepiada e suspirou, abrindo os olhos negros depois de piscar algumas vezes. Era simplesmente sublime acordar e poder vê-lo ali, debruçado ao lado dela.

-Maravilhosamente... – ela respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso, bocejando em seguida.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

Ele sorriu de volta e os dois ficaram ali parados por um momento, apenas olhando um para o outro, como se aquela fosse realmente a única coisa para ser feita em todo o mundo, como se não houvesse prazer maior do que ficar ali, parado, contemplando a pessoa que se amava... Tonks estava imensamente feliz. Não enxergava mais as sombras no olhar de Remus Lupin, mesmo quando ele amanhecia após uma noite transformado em lobisomem. Ele só estava feliz, como ela... Sublimemente feliz...

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

-Então – disse Remus, suspirando também. – O que você vai querer fazer hoje?

Tonks sorriu travessamente.

-Nós precisamos sair da cama? – perguntou, com um olhar significativo.

Remus riu, alegre. Não, não era bem sua vontade sair da cama naquele dia. E não era também sua vontade acordar daquele sonho. Inclinou-se sobre Tonks e, segurando seu rosto, beijou-a em resposta.

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

-Tonks – ele começou alguns minutos depois, quando ela estava sentada em seu colo. – Você sabe que amanhã temos que voltar para a sede, não sabe?

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, desfazendo o sorriso. Remus não queria fazê-la se lembrar disso, mas queria mesmo falar daquele assunto.

-Eu sei – ela disse por fim. – O "pra sempre" não existe, não é verdade? Agora nós só temos esse pouco tempo... Acho que tudo é "por enquanto"...

-Não precisa ser assim – ele sorriu carinhosamente. – O nosso por enquanto pode durar para sempre...

Tonks acomodou-se contra o peito de Remus, querendo acreditar.

-Parecia que nós estávamos em outro mundo, sem guerra, sem luta, onde apenas só existiam...

-Nós dois. – ele completou, acariciando o rosto dela delicadamente.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

Tonks fixou o olhar em Remus. Mais uma vez.

-Sabe de uma coisa – ela murmurou, sonhadora. – Nós fomos dois idiotas demorando tanto para... Ah, eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas não pára de passar pela minha cabeça.

-Nós fomos idiotas – concordou ele – mas você consegue se imaginar fugindo de tudo que nós tivemos para fazer naquela época só para ficarmos juntos num apartamento trouxa e deserto? Duvido que Dumbledore desse tanto apoio assim quanto fez na realidade. – gracejou.

Tonks riu.

-Agora uma pergunta resta, Nymphadora... – ele começou, mas foi cortado por ela, que reclamou à menção de seu primeiro nome. – Calma, me espere terminar – ele protestou. – É que eu tenho uma pergunta séria agora.

-Diga então – replicou ela, com uma pitada de curiosidade.

-Só queria saber como vou te chamar quando seu nome for Nymphadora Lupin...

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Want to know how you feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything…_

Tonks estatelou sentada na cama.

-Está me pedindo em casamento, Remus J. Lupin?

-A minha resposta primeiro – exigiu ele, com um sorriso largo e claro.

-Bem, neste caso... – ela murmurou, fingindo indecisão. – Podemos estudar algum uso do meu primeiro nome...

**_FIM_**

------------

**N/A** – Antes do discurso, a música que eu usei nesta cena pequenininha é _Fall to Pieces_, da Avril Lavigne, de seu segundo álbum, _Under My Skin_...

E nossa, fan fic terminada! Por Enquanto e Para Sempre, com 11 capítulos e um epílogo... Comecei escrevendo no caderno. O primeiro capítulo inteiro está no papel, além de um pedacinho do segundo. Não sei quanto tempo demorei para escrever, acredito que seja cerca de 5 meses ou pouco mais... Foi muito boa de se escrever, muito tranqüila, e os reviews foram sempre ótimos...

Agradecimentos! Antes de mais nada, à **Nádia**! Seja usando o sobrenome Fletcher (no meu site, Poções Tropicais), seja Felton (no ), ela sempre agiu meio que como minha primeira beta reader, lendo tudinho e opinando, e me ajudando e tudo mais... Também tenho que agradecer à **Ameria Asakura Black**, que me ajudou com aquele erro crasso no capítulo dois (aliás, eu já republiquei aqui esse trecho?) e a todos que se deram ao trabalho de comentar! Sem falar da santíssima **Isa Potter**, que fez a capa para esta fic, e da **Mari Madeira**, que lê tudo que eu publico e põe meu ego lá em cima!

Continuação? Não me perguntem, ainda não tenho certeza. Agora vou me ocupar com uma tradução, "**Incógnitos**", continuação da minha primeira tradução, "Intenções Secretas". E, mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, lerão e comentarão!


End file.
